Companions Switched Years
by theriddlerisanerd
Summary: What if Donna was with the Ninth Doctor, Clara with Ten, and Rose with Eleven. What if River Song was the person who can not die and Jack was the boy born to kill the Doctor. This story will just see what would happen if the companions was switched up in the timeline.
1. Donna

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Doctor Who nor its characters. I am writing this because I was bored and my imagination took over. No profit was made from this.**

**Summary**

**What if Donna was with the Ninth Doctor, Clara with Ten, and Rose with Eleven. What if River Song was the person who cannot die and Jack was the boy born to kill the Doctor. This story will just see what would happen if the companions was switched up in the timeline.**

**Author's note**

**In this chapter since I wasn't a big fan of the episode I mostly just focused on scenes that will help the Doctor and Donna's friendship grow. Next chapter will have more action I swear. I have been editing for spelling errors and I also changed Chelsea's name to Nerys because that's who it was supposed to be. **

**Chapter One: Donna**

"Calm down mother and speak quieter, I'm sure the entire mall can hear you!" Donna snapped at her phone as she made her way across the hallway. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation as her mother continued to rant on about her lack of a career.

"No I am here to find Nerys." She started wondering why she even has to explain herself. "Not to find a job or clothes for an interview- Where am I?" Donna spun around noticing she had wandered down the wrong hallway. She held the phone down and sighed dramatically.

"Look what you did." As if her mother could actually see over the phone. "I got myself lost talking to you." Her mother barely even let her finish before ranting away again. Donna opened her mouth and let out a breath of air while closing her eyes. A sudden noise crashed behind her.

Donna opened her eyes and looked behind her while lowering her phone from her ear. "Hold on." She told the phone hearing a screeching "Hold on?! Why do I need to hold on for-" before Donna shut off the phone.

Donna Noble took a few steps seeing someone had closed the door behind her. "Oi! Wait!" She shouted running to the door. "Someone is still in here you big idiot!" She smashed her fists against the wall twice. She didn't hear any footsteps so she assumed they already went on their way.

"Just great." She mumbled to herself. She looked down at her phone debating whether to call Nerys or not to inform her of her trapped status. She decided against it not wishing to see Nerys amused over the ordeal.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye; she saw a white figure move slowly and sluggishly. Her head snapped to the direction only to see several mannequins. "Oh!" she laughed loudly. "At first I thought you were someone!" Talking to herself never was a good sign but currently her mother wasn't around to judge.

She shook her head at her own paranoia. Her eyes scanned the room looking for another exit. Then without a doubt, a pale mannequin moved its head to look at her. Donna froze and her eyes widened just a bit. "Nerys? Is that you?"

The mannequin moved its body towards her and began to walk slowly almost to scare her. Donna chuckled angrily. "Oh I know this is you. It has you written all over it."

The smile fell from her face as the rest of the mannequins began to move together crowding her against the wall. "Wha?" The mannequins continued to make their way towards her. By the time she realized it might not be Nerys after all her fear has already planted her feet to the ground.

She opened her mouth and let out a scream. The scream was shut short when an unfamiliar hand grasped hers. She snapped her head to the male with the hideous leather jacket. "Run!"

He pulled at her arm for her to join him. She rushed to her feet to keep up as she continued to look at the man then back at the mannequins wondering what on earth was going on. They hurried down the hallway into the lift when the mannequins' strides became quicker. One of their arms managed in as the door closed.

The arm snapped off with some of the man's help as the door closed preventing the human-shaped plastic from entering. "The arm fell off!" Donna screamed. "How does an arm fall off?" she turned to the man for answers.

"By lifts obviously." he answered back casually while looking straight ahead to the doorway.

"But it's just an arm!" she shouted again.

"Obviously."

Donna was seeing she was getting nowhere with the stranger. He tossed her the arm and she looked down at it with disgust and confusion. "Well you're no help."

"Kinda was back there." He replied quickly as if feeling the need to defend himself. Donna examined the arm in her hands trying to piece things together. It had to be a joke. There was no other explanation.

The redhead held up the plastic arm as she spoke. "What was that? Some pranky friends of yours?"

"Nope!" The stranger started, popping the 'p' like he was just trying to annoy her. "No friends of mine!" He was a bit too cheerful for the moment. Donna sighed and leaned her back against the wall.

"You're a friend of Nerys." She stated like she just figured it out. Her arms crossed around her chest in an upset manner, at least as much as she could with a big mannequin arm in her hands.

The leather jacket wearing man looked at her for a bit before saying. "Nerys is dead." Donna furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at him suspiciously.

She uncrossed her arms and took a step sideways away from the male. "Wait a sec." Donna began raising her voice even higher. "Who are you? Why are you saying that? Are you a murderer?" The man frowned and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You're not a very thankful one are you?" Despite his attempt of changing the topic, Donna didn't let up. She pointed the plastic arm at him. The man seemed to grin a bit at her attitude. "You better not murder me leatherman!"

The lift's door finally opened and the man pulled something out of his pocket that seemed slightly too large to be able to fit in there. "No, instead I am going to save you." He bragged like it was quite the achievement. Donna let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh really?" she drawn out. "By pulling more pranks?" she questioned. The leatherman fiddled with the device some more while he started to speak.

"Nope. Building's about to explode." If that was his idea of saving her life he couldn't have been more wrong.

She inhaled a deep breath before exclaiming very loudly. "What?!" not sure if he was to be believed or not.

The guy paused for a bit before looking up at her. "What's your name?" he asked actually seeming very interested.

As she was still panicking over the thought of the building exploding she decided against answering. "I'm not telling you!"

Leatherman shrugged before waving the device around in front of her. "Okay then, run for your life!" he yelled enthusiastically before shutting the doors.

* * *

"Where have you been! I saw on the news! The mall exploded!"

"I almost died mother! Can you not scream at me!?"

As soon as she had arrived home, the yelling and nagging had already began. Donna sighed and sat down, finally being able to relax... Or as close as she could.

"Your father went out to find you!"

"Might want to give him a call then." Amazingly, that did the trick as the older female left the room. Donna closed her eyes and placed her head in her palms. She wasn't sure what had happened to her today but she was sure it must have just been the stress of the explosion. Yeah- that's got to be it. No plastic can move and attack on its on. No strange leather man can explode an entire building with a small stupid device. She was going mad that's all. She wondered if she should give Nerys a call.

Unfortunately, without a moment to rest, Sylvia returned in the room. "He is coming home... Now tell me what happened." she said still making it sound like this was somehow her fault. Donna sat up irritably.

"Well!" she began. "I was in a building then it exploded as soon as I left." She wasn't sure why she lied. Perhaps it was because her mother would now swear she was bonkers and she wasn't wanting a conversation like that to occur. "Now can I get some sleep. Or are you going to yell at me about my near death experience?"

"I just don't know why you was there that late."

"Nerys"! I told you!" Donna shouted.

Her mother gave her a suspicious glare, as if she was talking to a child and not a grown woman. "What? What else could I have possibly been doing? Partying in the mall? Blowing it up myself?"

"No you won't even go on interviews so you certainly wouldn't make time to learn how to make bombs either."

Donna scoffed. "Gee mother thanks!" Finally she stood up and headed off to bed.

"Remember! Interview in the morning!"

"I almost died!" Donna reminded. "I'm taking the day off!"

"No you're n-" she closed the door.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, she sighed and turned over. "Must be going mad." she told herself, still denying the events that occurred yesterday.

"Interview! Tomorrow!" Sylvia shouted as she left the house. Donna ignored the reminder and continued to look at the lamp beside her bed. She stared at it for awhile not wishing to get up. After a couple of minutes or seconds, Donna wasn't sure which, a knock on the door caught her attention.

Forcing herself to get up and answer, she approached the door. Then quickly slammed it seeing the person behind it. The knocking resumed. "Hello! Do you still got that plastic arm?"

"Plastic arm?!" She shouted behind the door. "Of course I don't got th-" Then noticed, on the table, was the plastic arm from yesterday. Rolling her eyes she unlocked the door and let the leather man in. "Hurry up and get it." she ordered.

As if he purposely wanted to ignore that command, he started looking around instead. "This your place?"

She was about to say it was her parents but then remembered it wasn't any of his business. "Yeah!" she stretched out. "Now leave it." The bald man looked at her confused.

"Leave the house or leave the arm?"

"The house idiot."

He nodded now understanding. "Your manners are overwhelming." He said with a big smile. As Donna was just about to slap him he walked off towards the piece of plastic. She crossed her arms as she watched him toss it from his left hand to his right as if it was a toy. "What's your name again?" he asked not looking up at her.

"I didn't tell you my name." she said still glaring holes at him. If he noticed this, he didn't seem to care. He continued to grin like a idiot looking at the arm.

"I'm the Doctor." he introduced with a quick look towards her then back at the arm.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You can't just be the Doctor."

"Well I am."

"That's ridiculous!" she snapped still in a sour mood over him blowing up the mall and her friend being missing. The Doctor smiled then finally looked at her with the large grin. She stayed where she was, with her arms crossed and her eyes sharp.

"Since I am obviously not wanted here, I'm going to get go-" he was cut short by the arm reaching up and wrapping its hand around his neck. He fell backwards trying to pull it off quite comically. Donna uncrossed her arms but didn't move.

Her voice was slightly worried as she asked, "Is this another joke?" he collapsed on the table yanking on the arm to make it stop. Donna took a step forward. "Oh my God are you actually choking?" she shouted when she saw him turning blue.

He pointed at the strange device on the floor. She looked down then back up. "What? You need that thing?"

He pointed at it again except more forcefully this time. "It looks useless."

He pointed once more with as much anger as a dying man could have. She picked it up in a hurry then handed it to him. Hand still tight around him. He pushed a button on the strange device causing a annoying noise to happen. He aimed it on the arm and within a few seconds he was free from its grasp.

"When I tell you to hand me something when I am dying-" he started very breathless. "-hand it to me!" and ended it with a shout.

"Still looked useless." she defended herself. The Doctor threw the arm. She caught it then threw it down remembering what he had just done to him. He noticed and explained.

"Won't do any harm now. My job is done!." he said still sounding irritated and headed for the door. She followed after him without the arm. He pretended to not know he was being followed as he went outside to the front lawn. She walked as fast as she could in the painful shoes her mother had gotten her.

She yanked his arm backwards to make him stop. Apparently that doesn't happen much to him because he came to the stop and looked at her strangely. "Could you not yank on my jacket please?" he asked in a rude tone.

She ignored his request. She stopped when he ceased walking but kept the same angry face. "That arm choked your neck."

"Yes. It was very painful and you should have handed me my sonic screwdriver faster."

"Sonic what?"

"Screwdriver."

"What?"

"Screwdriver."

"No dumbo- I mean what's a sonic screwdriver?" she clarified. He grabbed the thing he had stopped the plastic arm with and showed her. Tossing it in the air then catching it.

"This."

She looked at it momentarily then back up at him. "I want you to explain to me what that thing was back there."

He laughed. "Why should I? You won't even tell me your name."

"Donna." she answered.

He grinned again and gave a short summary. "Bad creatures. Stay away. I'm afraid I might have put you in danger by the way. They seemed to think you was with me.

"They're after you?"

"Fraid so."

"Can't really blame them." she said to herself

He turned to look at her with a offended face.

Being as unlucky as she is, her phone began to ring. "Might want to answer that." The Doctor said walking ahead. Donna looked down at her phone seeing her mother calling her. She sighed deeply. Hitting the ignore button she looked back up to stop him from going too far only to see him, and the blue box that had been here moments before gone with only a loud screeching sound that lasted a few seconds that also disappeared.

* * *

After Donna had successfully saved the Doctor and found Wilfred again, the Tardis appeared back into a random dirty alley away from the danger that they had been in just moments ago. Donna and Wilfred walked out together taking a moment to look around. Wilfred began to circle the Tardis in astonishment, laughing and pointing at it for Donna to look. Donna chuckled at his amusement. The Doctor stepped out keeping his eyes on the two humans who seemed overly happy despite the fact they could have died.

Donna noticed the Doctor watching her and smiled back at him. "Look at that! It's just a box!" Wilfred exclaimed still admiring the police box. He laughed happily while looking back at Donna.

"You know Doctor... For someone who goes around saving people, you seem to need help sometimes." Donna admitted wondering if he would have died back there if she had not been around. The Doctor smiled and nodded in agreement. Wilfred quieted down slightly as he noticed a conversation beginning to start.

"Yes. I do." He stated watching her some more. He looked down at his feet in thought then back up with a wavering smile. "I guess I should be off though. Get into more danger. Hopefully just as much fun." He finally said.

Wilfred stepped away from the box heading towards Donna while still looking at the box and the Doctor that stood at the very edge of the doorway. "Is there more plastic aliens out there? Aren't they going to be mad at you?" Donna asked worried.

The Doctor laughed but it was quickly replaced with a look of grief on his face. "Some plastic aliens but none of that species anymore… That was it…" The words were spoken solemnly. He quickly smiled again and shrugged.

"You can… You can join me if you want to." Donna assumed he noticed the expression of hesitation on her face because he began to speak quicker and more enthusiastically. "There is good out there Donna. Beauty and good. It's not all bad I promise you."

"Are you one of those space aliens?" Wilfred asked pointing at him quizzically. The Doctor chuckled again.

"Yep." He responded back happily. Wilfred didn't seem bothered by this. He instead seemed to admire the fact and continued to gawk at the man within the box.

Donna was going to respond with an answer but Wilfred interrupted her once more. "Is that a spaceship?" he questioned still wondering.

"Yes… Oh! And a time machine!" he added last second in one last attempt to get Donna to join him. Donna looked at Wilfred then back at the Doctor.

"Well" she started. "I don't thi-"

"How does it fly?" Wilfred interrupted once more.

"Granddad!" she snapped instantly regretting it by the expression of hurt.

"Sorry." She muttered. He nodded and looked back at the Tardis. Donna looked at the Doctor and finally got to say her answer. "I don't think so. Sorry it's just… I'm not sure I can live that life." The Doctor nodded his head understanding that it wasn't the life for her. Wilfred looked at her with bewilderment.

Some papers flew across the ground in the dirty alley. The Doctor sighed and gave a sad smile. "I know." He acknowledged. "I guess this is goodbye then Donna Noble." The words were spoken as if he had said several goodbyes in his lifetime and It hurt him to say it again.

Donna ignored the stares she was getting from Wilfred and continued the farewells. "I guess so. Good luck out there. Find someone to keep you from dying will ya?"

"I will." He responded back, smile gone. The Doctor would have turned away and set off if he hadn't noticed Wilfred shaking his head looking at his granddaughter. The Doctor hesitated hopefully and listened in.

"Donna?" Wilfred spoke sadly. Donna turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Go with him." The quiet demand was so soft spoken the Doctor almost missed it. Donna seemed surprised by the order.

"What? But mother wants me to find a job." She argued wondering why he would wish that she remain with the dangerous man. Wilfred waved off her answer.

"Oh you can always find a job." He reminded. "But you can't always go to space." He looked at the police box that he hasn't stopped staring at since he stepped out of it.

Donna shook her head again and looked where he was. She noticed the Doctor was in fact still watching them a tad bit too hopeful. "Granddad I don't know." She confessed her doubts. The Doctor looked away letting the hope he was clutching on to go.

Wilfred however, would not let things go. He gestured to the street. "Your mother won't even have to know. He says it is also a time machine." He whispered the last part quietly in amazement.

"Yeah I heard." She said irritated that the offer seemed better and better. Wilfred seemed to have run out of things to say before remembering something.

"She'll just keep nagging at you if you stay…" the expression on Donna never changed so quickly. She tilted her head in thought and nodded. Her eyes narrowed. Wilfred smiled at her seeing the mood change.

Donna quietly thought to herself before muttering. "…. She will won't she…." Donna smiled joyfully and turned around back to face the Doctor. The Doctor lifted up his head surprised that a simple nagging mother could change someone's mind that much. "Alright let's face it; I would rather face the plastic aliens then my mother. Let's go!" The Doctor smiled largely as Donna walked quickly to the Tardis. Suddenly she stopped and held up her hands. "Wait!"

"What?" he asked.

"I need to get some things first." She said. The Doctor gave a puzzled expression not completely sure what she meant.

"Get some things? What for?" he asked not remembering anyone packing stuff on their trip to the Tardis. Donna looked at him like he was stupid. He gave her the same look.

"I need clothes don't I?" As Donna spoke, Wilfred continued to watch as the two of them bickered.

"You got clothes on." The Doctor pointed on not wishing to stop back at her house. Donna crossed her arms together, staying put. The Doctor remained where he was at as well. Neither of them was giving in.

"I need more clothes." She demanded. The Doctor shrugged.

"I got clothes." He told referring to his large wardrobe where he occasionally changes clothes at, usually after each regeneration.

Donna looked over his outfit before scoffing and shaking her head, "Yeah, no thanks." The Doctor looked down at his outfit before looking back at her with a insulted and hurt stare.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he questioned. Donna unfolded her arms and pointed one finger at him gesturing to his clothes.

"You look like you belong in a dirty biker gang." She said with a sassy tone. The Doctor's mouth fell open and he looked down at his outfit again.

Donna walked fast back to the Tardis, joyful once more. "Alright!" She said happily. "First stop, my house!" The Doctor moved aside with a tight frown on his face.

Before shutting the door he mumbled. "This is just a fantastic first trip." Before groaning and setting off to help Donna pack supplies.


	2. The End of the World

**Companions Switched Years**

**Disclaimer**

**Still don't own Doctor Who or characters **

**Author's note**

**I won't do every single episode of New Who. Only ones that focus on the companion a lot, or ones that would be interesting to see how the switched-up companion would react in that situation. **

**Chapter Two: The End of the World**

"And where are we?" Donna asked seeing the Doctor finally stop bragging and showing off and instead make a real landing. The Doctor waved his hand to the direction of the door without speaking a word. She grinned and sprinted to the door as much as she could in her heels. She flung open the doorway stepping out into a building-like room.

Donna frowned slightly disappointed that it didn't seem like an exotic future or planet. "You are looking at the wall Donna." The Doctor spoke up behind her before grabbing and turning her around. She pulled back slightly giving him a warning look. "Hands." She warned vaguely. He ignored her caution and pointed to the large window that displayed the lovely blue planet called Earth.

The human that watched her home planet halted a bit and then approached the window slowly. "I'm on a spaceship." She mumbled.

"You were on a spaceship before." The Doctor reminded.

"No that's a teleporting blue box." She snapped. "This is a spaceship!" Her admiration for the place put the Doctor in a moody attitude.

"Spacebox same thing." He argued. He eased down when he noticed the confusion in her face when she wondered what exactly was different about the planet.

Both stood still watching the small blue planet from the large window wordlessly. "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're gonna get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Like maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26, five billion years in your future, and this is the day—Hold on…"

The Doctor stopped himself to check his watch while Donna continued to watch him with a horrified expression on her face. Suddenly the sun flares up in the window shining its light brighter then Donna ever seen. "This is the day the sun expands." The Doctor said looking at his redheaded companion. "Welcome to the end of the world."

"You just couldn't take me to a planet of hats could you?"

Overhead a speaker made a official sounding announcement "_Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine_"

Donna scrunched up her face together. "What are they doing? Having a party? Are we that hated?"

"Nope they are just going to observe." He responded still with a unbothered smile.

"I don't go observe their planet dying!"

He just shrugged. "Well you're not exactly the life of the party Donna."

"You just said it wasn't a party!"

"Its a bit of a party."

Looking away to the view of space from the front and above, her face returned to normal. "Nice view though?" he asked.

"Yeah! Nice view to watch my planet burn!" She stretched out not sounding happy with the view at all.

The Doctor suddenly got defensive. "There's no one on it!"

Donna let out a single nod. "That's better I suppose. Is it just about to happen?"

"Nope still has half an hour. Then it gets roasted!" he exclaimed.

"Can you not act like you're child in a candy store!?"

"Who the hell are you?" Turning around, Donna Noble saw a blue man standing there looking very surprised by their sudden experience. She gaped for a moment as the Doctor spoke.

"Oh that's nice, thanks!"

"You're an alien!"

The Doctor turned to look at her while she continued to stare at the Steward. "That's very rude Donna."

Donna looked away quickly and muttered a quick "Yeah sorry."

* * *

Wandering around the spaceship, Donna continued to gaze up at the large mighty sun that was about to engulf her planet. It was hard to look away but just as hard to watch. Respectful silence pierced the room. At least she finally found a quiet place.

She turned her head when she spotted a young blue alien walking in with a baseball cap. Turning back at the window then back at the women she stated. "Probably not suppose to be here am I?"

"You have to give us permission to talk."

"What? Who makes a stupid rule like that?"

"... You have to give us permission to talk."

Realizing she had not yet given permission, Donna quickly restated. "Oh sorry, you have permission."

The blue woman smiled. "Thank you, and guests are allowed anywhere."

Donna noticed the woman begin to work on a some wall panel that she just unlocked. "Need help?" She doesn't know how to help at all, but she just felt like being polite to the girl who has to have permission to even speak.

"No thank you miss, I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in River Song's suite. There must be something blocking the system. She's not getting any hot water."

"River Song, that's the face? Right?"

The blue lady looked at her again but kept a polite smile. "Yes miss. The face."

Donna nodded. "Sorry, I'm just from a place where there aren't many species of alien walking around- or floating in a tank."

The young girl seemed interested. "Really" she asked still working. "Where from- if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uhhh." She looked back at the dying Earth. "Just. Far far away. You?"

"Crespallion." she responded.

Donna smiled back. "Sounds nice."

"It is- thank you for giving me permission to speak. Most people here aren-"

"I know. You shouldn't thank me. I think you should always be allowed to speak." Donna interrupted not wanting to talk about the other people on board. "I'm going to go now. Have fun."

The girl laughed as Donna exited the door. "I will!"

* * *

Sometime after the introduction of all the aliens in the ship, The Doctor found Donna back in a room staring off into the window. He watched her for a couple of seconds trying to guess the mood she was in.

"How are you?" he asked stepping cautiously closer. She looked back at him before turning to look at the window some more.

"I haven't exactly had other trips to space to compare it too-" She started with a heavy sigh "but I'm assuming any day other than the end of the world is better than this one."

"Ah…"

"Where are the people though?"

"Gone!" He replied rather cheerfully.

"What do you mean gone? What happened to them?" She asked with irritation rising in her voice. She turned away from the window once more to look at him as if to show that she was waiting for the answer.

The Doctor took a seat as well, knowing she may have many questions she would want answers for. "They sailed out into space and eventually became… Ahhh Not fully human. You know, other attractive aliens stealing their attentions."

"No! Stop right there."

"Sorry."

Donna sighed again, looking at an unparticular part of the room. "Weird thing to think about?" The Doctor asked attempting to guess what was bothering his new companion. Donna shook her head, remained quiet for a few more moments, and then finally spoke her mind.

"Everything seems just so small now…" She said. "Worrying over what's on the Telly or what some strangers may think of me." She said.

Grabbing the phone that was lying beside her and ignoring her warning stares, The Doctor tapered with it and handed it to Donna. She took it but looked mildly confused. "Go ahead. Call anyone." he insisted.

"You better not have broke my phone." she warned

Not quite sure if he was serious or not, she hesitantly began to dial a number. She placed the phone next to her ear and waited. The Doctor couldn't help but grin when a big smile broke out on Donna's face.

"Granddad!?" her voice shrilled in happiness.

"Donna is that you?" the old voice asked sounding a tad bit worried.

"Yeah its me. Wh-when is this?"

"You just left? Sort of vanished actually. Did it teleport? Where are you?"

Well then at least the phone is timed right. "I'm in space! Aliens and everything! They seem alright... Wait." She held the phone slightly away from her and mouthed to the Doctor. "Why do they speak English?"

"The TARDIS translates it for you."

"How does it do that?"

"Donna" the voice over the phone questioned.

She placed the phone quickly by her ear again.

"I'm here. I just wanted to give a quick call. See you later granddad."

"Bye sweetheart! You go meet more aliens!"

After hanging up she stared at her phone for a bit. "Think that's amazing, you ought to see the bill" The Doctor joked.

"The TARDIS translates if for me?"

"Yep!" he said happily. "Telepathic Field. Goes in your head and translates."

Donna thought about this and then asked. "What if I spoke a different language?"

Interrupting the Doctor's answer to her, the space station began to shake.

"That's not suppose to happen."

* * *

After The Doctor had ditched her to go save the day with Jade, Donna was stuck with the piece of skin. So far, it was better then Jade who had mistaken her for a prostitute. She really didn't mean to yell at her that loud and scare both of them but it sort of just happened.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra said as Donna approached her. Donna nodded politely in a attempted to have a conversation.

"Good on them."

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves new humans and proto-humans and digi-humans- even human-ish. But you know what I call them? Mongrels."

Donna raised her eyebrows suddenly and turned her head to looked at Cassandra, away from the window where she had previously been looking. "A bit judgmental that is."

Cassandra went back to speaking in her pompous voice. "I think not. It's a matter of truth. I kept myself pure while they did not."

"You're a piece of skin though." It was rude and she knew it but she didn't really care to impress Cassandra anymore.

"I had some operations. 709 next week. I'm having my blood bleached. You could as well, that nose is a bit pointed."

"Excuse me?" Donna gasped.

Cassandra took her shock in a different way. "It's nothing to be scared over. It doesn't hurt."

Her manners was gone and so was her inside voice. She faced the last human completely now as she shouted, "I'm not going to get a nose job! Especially if I turn out looking like you!"

"Oh well, what do you know?"

"I know I don't want to live my life as a little flake of skin." with that she stormed off.

* * *

"_Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending_."

"What?" Waking up, Donna noticed the bright glare that slowly but not slow enough, begin to fill the room.

Donna gasped and took off to the door. She pushed and pulled but it would not budge. "No no! Someone help me!"

"_Sun filter descending_."

"Help me!" She screamed. "I'm stuck in here!"

"Please someone!"

"_Sun filter descending_."

"_Sun filter descending_."

Finally a voice spoke from the other side. "Anyone in there?" The Doctor asked.

"No! There is just random screaming! Of course idiot, let me out!"

"There isn't any need for yelling." he calmly said.

Donna pounded on the door again. "Help me!"

"Hold on. Give us two ticks."

The burning light made it way to the top of the door. "_Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending_."

_"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_

_"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_

_"Sun filter descending."_

"Just what we need. The computer's getting clever." The Doctor said from behind the door.

Donna was breathing heavily unsure what to do in this situation. "You're just trying to get rid of me!"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. It's fighting back."

Donna decided it wasn't safe up by the door anymore so she ran down the steps as the light continued to rise. "Doctor!" she screamed.

"_Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising_." Donna ran back up to the door and tried to push it open. After a few frustrated attempts she realized it wasn't going to work.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" The Doctor ordered.

"Are you completely brainless? I'm stuck!" she shouted.

"_Earth Death in five minutes_."

* * *

When The Doctor caught up with Donna again he caught her staring out the window at where the earth once was. He stood by her as she continued to look out.

"You didn't have to let her die." she mumbled.

"I couldn't save the earth Donna. It was it's time."

Donna turned her head towards him. "I wasn't talking about the earth."

"Oh."

A couple of seconds of silence went by. Then the Doctor stated, "It was her time too."

Donna looked back at the window. "It didn't have to be."

"I know." he said. "I'm sorry."

Wanting Donna to forget about Cassandra he reached out his hand. "Come with me."

* * *

Landing on a lively street the Doctor brought Donna outside to look at Earth when it still existed. Donna looked around while he did the same. People walked by, they talked, and there was so much life. "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." he paused momentarily before continuing. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time"

"How are you here?"

"I'm the only survivor of the war." he answered truthfully.

"War? Why only you?"

"That's just how it is."

"And that's why you help people?" she asked with a small smile.

He smiled back and nodded. "And that's why I help people."


	3. Dalek

**Chapter Three: Dalek**

**I do not own Doctor Who or its characters**

Stepping out, Donna spotted displays cases everywhere as if they landed in a museum. It wasn't the worst place they could land, boring, but not bad. The Doctor quickly followed her out but he seemed more focused on the Tardis. "Weird place to land." she said.

"I wonder what kind of signal brought her here." he muttered to himself.

"Air-conditioning is nice though."

"Strange for being a half a mile underground" The Doctor said finally looking away from his blue box.

Donna walked around examining some of the objects within the cases. "I wish this place had better lighting." she complained not interested in anything she was seeing. The Doctor followed her seeming disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm. He began to point things out to her and tell about them. He talked about moon dust, meteoroids, the Slitheen arm that she had been disgusted with, and the Cyberman head that he ranted on about. She still stared at it all with a blank face. "I never liked museums."

"That couldn't have been more obvious." he mumbled. Donna lazily leaned against one of the displays and an alarm began to go off.

She jumped back startled and looked at the Doctor. "Thanks Donna, now I'm probably going to be the next thing stuffed."

* * *

Being brought to a room where two men are speaking they remained standing there as the conversation carried on. One was a young looking bloke with hair, the other was a ugly looking one with almost no hair. Donna quickly noticed the older one's American accent. "Are we in America?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't answer her question. His attention was on the men instead. "I really wouldn't hold it like that."

"Shut it" the girl said.

"Really, though, that's wrong."

The younger one spoke up. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, it just looks silly." he replied. He stuck his hand out for the strange object, guns click around everywhere causing Donna to get nervous. The older man begins to hand it to him anyway. "You just need to be..." he stroked the item making a musical type noise. "Delicate." A couple of more musical notes came from it as he continued.

The older one spoke again. "It's a musical instrument."

"And it's a long way from home."

Donna watched it and wondered if the Doctor can get them out of here just by smooth talking them over alien music. "Here let me." the man demanded.

The sounds wasn't as pretty once he got ahold of it. The Doctor corrected him instantly. "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." Finally a couple of musical sounds came out when he listened to the Doctor. "Very good. Quite the expert." he complimented the man.

"As are you." Then he tossed the thing and it landed roughly on the floor.

"I'm sure its going to play for you again." Donna muttered.

The man looked at Donna since she finally spoke. "Oh she knows sarcasm does she?" then he looked back at the Doctor. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the Doctor, and who are you?"

The man looked like he didn't believe the Doctor at all. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." he explained.

"You obviously don't know the Doctor." Donna said not surprised at all by the irony.

"Fifty three floors down." he started now looking at Donna. "With a sassy redheaded accomplice."

"We missed a turn." The Doctor said making Donna hold back a laugh.

"Besides owning all this boring stuff-" Donna asked making both the Doctor and the balding guy cut her a look. "Who are you?"

The man straightened himself up obviously very prideful. "I'm Van Statten and I own the internet."

Donna's eyebrows shot up. "Internet? How can you own the internet?" she asked wondering if this was alright in whatever time period they was in. Doctor also wanted a question answered.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." It was a good question but to Donna she assumed every human locked up stuff they didn't understand. The two men argued with each other for a while as Donna looked around getting a tad annoyed. It was like they was just trying argue about which one of them was the prettiest. She supposed she should have been listening after all when she was lead out of the room by the younger man and the Doctor was taken somewhere else.

* * *

The younger man led Donna into a room that was not cleaned up like the previous office. She walked stubbornly with her arms crossed around her chest and stared at the boy. He swallowed and spoke quickly. "Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." Picking up a piece of metal, he hands it to Donna. She inspects it quietly. "What do you think that is?" he asked.

"Useless?" she questioned.

The boy seemed just as disappointed as the Doctor from earlier. "Well yeah I suppose so but, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist." Wow, he is like the perfect match for the Doctor.

She nodded uncrossing her arms. She sensed he wasn't a bad guy like that Van Statten was. "Oh so your like one of conspiracy people but you actually have proof?"

He nods with a shy smile. "Suppose I am. It's really amazing. More life existing then just us."

"Yeah." she admits with a grin. "It is amazing isn't it?"

"That's why I work here. I wanted to know more about them." he admitted almost dreamlike. She felt a mild pang of guilt. Here this guy was loving space and aliens and he doesn't even get to see it. Then there was her, and she was acting bored half the time.

"You remind me of my friend." she said.

He looked at her a little surprised. "You two are not um... Together?" he asked.

Her mouth dropped a little. "_No no._ We are not a couple." She set right sounding offended by the idea.

"It just looked like you two are. Kind of matched."

"How on -?!" Then she remembered that this bloke wasn't that bad and she shouldn't be yelling at him. She stopped and cleared her throat. "Just no... We're not."

He nodded and kept quiet. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, Adam. You?"

"Donna. Donna Noble." she responded trying to be friendly with him again. "So you never met an alien?"

Adam smiled briefly then turned towards her. "Well you see he has a alien down here in one of the most secured rooms. So sometimes I look at it through the security camera." He bragged in total love of his job.

She looked at him curiously. "Really? Like locked up?" She asked worried that the thing will be treated like a object.

"Um well I can let you see if you like?" He questioned uncertain of the right answer.

"Go on." She said as he began to work on the computer.

Before pulling the footage up, he explained. "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." Then it came on.

Donna did not like what she saw. On the screen was a man using a drill on the unfortunate creature that was chained up. It looked to be in pain and it was rather hard to watch.

"They're killing him! Why are they doing that?" She shouted in shock.

"Van Statton is-"

"I'm going to stop it, show me the way." She ordered the boy.

* * *

Inside the confinement stood the injured creature looking at the new visitors. Donna eyed it sadly. When she began to approach it Adam quickly stated "Don't get too close."

She stopped where she was and spoke softly. "My name is Donna. Donna Noble I just wanted to come see you."

"Don-na" it spoke as if greeting her.

"Have they hurt you?" She asked. "You can tell me."

Donna smiled nicely to encourage it to speak. "Yes."

Then she frowned. She looked back at Adam then to the captured alien again. "Well I have this friend. He will help you. So it's okay now. You don't have to be scared." She promised it.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" The alien asked sounding weary and weak.

Donna shook her head. "No of course not."

It continued on. "I am dying."

"No we can take you somewhere to heal. Just hang on." Donna attempted to make it feel better with her words. _If only I knew where the Doctor was._

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Its alright. Help will soon arrive. Just- don't die."

"Its too late." It said. "My race is dead, and I shall die alone"

Donna quickly realized that it was not going to make it in time for her to rescue it. Her heart broke for the thing. "I'm so sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. You have done nothing but showed kindness."

She smiled before reaching out to touch it.

"Donna-no!" Adam screamed from behind her. Feeling her skin burn from the contact, she yanked her hand away seeing a golden handprint momentarily on the creature before it disappeared.

As it broke away from its chains it began to announce. "Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!"

Another man entered the room upon hearing the commotion. "What the hell have you done?!" Then as he approached further with his drill, the creature raised its sink plunger- like thing. "What are you going to do?" He questioned. "Sucker me to death?"

Donna watched horrified, as it covered his nose and mouth, ending the man's life.

* * *

Relief and hope set in once they reached the stairs. "Oh thank God." She breathed out thankful that the deadly machine wasn't gifted with legs.

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio ordered as everyone obeyed willingly. As the alien entered they all looked down at it.

Adam was the first to speak. "Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs."

"Still has a gun-don't provoke it" Donna muttered.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

The next word to be spoken was what brought chills down everyone's spine. "Elevate."

Just as it said, it began to hover above the ground, easily passing over the stairs. It continued to head towards them slowly.

Donna could feel horror wash over her at the realization that it was impossible to escape such a thing.

De Maggio quickly let out another command to the boy."Adam, get her out of here."

"What?! You can't stay!" Donna bellowed.

"Someone's got to. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." Feeling incredibly guilty, she did as told.

* * *

Running past a guard near the entrance where boxes and cases lay with guns going off all around, he shouted at them. "Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of there!" Donna looked back at machine seeing its eyepiece looking directly at her.

When they finally got outside to the loading bay, Donna stated her thoughts. "Why was it focused on me?"

"Because it wants to slaughter us." Adam answered.

Donna shook her head. "It wasn't like that though, it was just... Looking at me"

"It's looking all around. It doesn't matter." Despite his words, she continue to wonder if there was more to it.

* * *

Making it too level 46, Donna spoke to the Doctor again over the phone. Sounding exhausted she announced "About there Doctor."

Adam and Donna ran quickly ignoring the pain that begged them to stop. Her stomach dropped when the bulkhead began to lower. Adam, being as quick and little as he was, managed to roll in last second. This left Donna all alone with a approaching death machine.

"Donna?" The Doctor said over the phone. "Donna did you make it? Donna?"

"I'm sorry." She managed out while looking back at the alien that made its way around the corner.

"Donna."

She took a deep breath and spoke "I'm scared Doctor. I'm so sca-"

"Exterminate" and when it fired the phone call was cut off. Donna flinched but noticed it had not hit her and instead it fired at the wall. She stared at it silently for a bit.

"Why are you doing this?" It was asked like a plea.

"I kill." It replied. "It is my purpose."

"That's a horrible purpose."

"It is what I do." The machine thing explained.

Donna swallowed before asking the inevitable. "You're going to kill me?" She said amazingly clear under the state that she was in.

"I feel your fear."

"Are you going to taunt me first?"

It however, answered a question that was not asked. "Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." before shooting at the door again.

"Please stop doing that."

"You gave me life." The Dalek stated. "What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

* * *

"Open the bulkhead or Donna Noble dies." Donna remained standing still while the Dalek spoke to the camera.

"You're alive!" The Doctor shouted happily.

Donna smiled. "Seems that way."

"I thought you were dead." She couldn't get over how sad he sounded as he spoke those words.

The Dalek ignored the touching moment and chose to interrupt it. "Open the bulkhead!" It commanded.

"Don't do it Doctor." She said knowing all of their lives will be in danger then.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again" then the bulkhead opened allowing them entrance.

* * *

After being briefly in the office with Van Statton who nearly died before the Dalek changed its mind, they were now under a hole on the roof where sunlight poured down on the confused creature.

"Oh the sun. Never been so happy to see it- you alright?" She asked taking a step towards it.

"I want to know how you feel." It asked. Suddenly the metal opened up letting Donna see the tiny alien that live within it. It looked up at the sky as she looked at it.

"Get out of the way. Donna, get out of the way now!" Hearing the loud dangerous voice she turned to look at the man who now seemed to be a stranger. Her mouth opened and she stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. He continued to aim at the dying Dalek beside her.

He looked at her briefly before back at the alien. "I'm going to prevent it from killing anyone else so get out of the way!"

"No." Donna replied. "I'm not going to let you"

The Doctor shook his head at her. "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left" She felt for him, she really did, but she didn't want to see the merciless end of another alien again.

"Its better now- it just wants some sunlight!"

"No Donna it doesn't-"

"Yes it does!" She screamed. "Have a look at it!"

The Doctor hesitantly look at the poor creature to see if what she said was true. It laid there looking up at the sun. "It can't..."

"What then? You're going to shoot it? Just like you let Cassandra die?" Donna snapped. The Doctor looked at her with a hurt expression then back at the Dalek.

"They're all dead." He said in a pained voice.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek questioned.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks." It continued.

"You're not even that." He corrected. "Donna did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

The Doctor answered vaguely "Something new. I'm sorry."

Donna turned to him, confused. "What's happening to him?"

"He's dying." The Doctor replied.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Donna, give me orders. Order me to die."

"No I can't!"

It spoke again "This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" It ranted on.

Donna looked at the Doctor horrified. He gave her a little nod. "Alright then. Go ahead." She managed out.

"Are you frightened, Donna Noble?"

She swallowed and gave a small smile. "Yeah."

"So am I." It responded. "Exterminate." Closing its one eye, the armor around his hovered into the air before it exploded into itself.

* * *

The two of them walked through the museum heading towards the blue box. The Doctor talked to her as she made herself look at the objects this time around. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing"

"Told you I never liked museums."

"Don't blame the museum! It's just an innocent building!" The Doctor hollered.

"Not boring anymore at least."

The Doctor smiled at her answer "No place is boring after we've been through."

Donna laughed. "I think I'd prefer a boring place sometimes."

"I wouldn't!" He cheered.

Adam spoke to them interrupting their conversation. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed"

"Thank God."

"I'll have to go back home." He announced.

Donna looked at the Doctor. "I'm not so sure about that." She said to Adam. The Doctor looked at her suspiciously.

"Well I'm sure. Goodbye Adam!"

"I think." She started. "That he might liked to get closer to the stars."

"Hollywood's where it's at." The Doctor said cheekily.

"Doctor." She warned him.

He then frowned. "But he left you there Donna."

"He's not the only one."

"What're you talking about?" Adam asked. "We've got to leave" they both ignored his confusion.

Donna crossed her arms and stayed put. The Doctor groaned. "Fine! Welcome aboard Adam."


	4. The Empty Child

**Disclaimer:**

** Never had and probably never will own Doctor Who or its lovely characters. **

**Author's Note:**

**I skipped the next Adam Mitchell one basically because he was incredibly boring and I didn't really like him. No offense to anyone who liked Adam. Anyways I am so horribly sorry about this very late chapter. My grades have been so bad lately I had to catch up. I can't stand math. Anyway here it is. Sorry if it isn't as good as the last chapters. I just wanted to get the next chapter out and I apologize for the quality.**

**Chapter Four: The Empty Child**

* * *

"Should I ask why you are manically chasing that thing?" Donna asked watching the Doctor, whose eyes was locked onto the metallic looking thing on screen. She held onto part of the console as the Tardis remained unstable. She finally asked after he wordlessly began to go in a panic, acting as if they was under attack.

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Are you going to ask?" he asked. Donna's eyebrows furrowed together before her head turned to him.

"I thought I just did"

The Doctor shook his head no, hands still pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Not really but I'll tell you. It's heading for London"

The new information didn't bother Donna whom was still unsure what the thing was. "Well is it bad?"

"It's mauve"

"Which is?"

"It means bad" He said bluntly

"Couldn't you just have said that?" She asked as another strong turbulence nearly knocked her over.

"I thought I just did"

"Oi don't get smart!" She said, her patience running thin.

He finally looked at her and smiled before his focus went back to the screen as he yelled "No no no it's jumping the tracks!"

Donna quickly got worried along with him. "Can you get it on time?"

"I don't think so. Its going to London!"

* * *

When they finally land, it's in a back alley which makes Donna wish the mysterious object had at least the decency to land somewhere that was nice looking. She followed the Doctor out of the Tardis, frowning at the surroundings. "It's never clean air and pretty buildings is it?" she muttered.

The Doctor turned around, with an already stubborn expression growing on his face. "Maybe if you chose to see it as such it wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh well-at least we can get food. Can we get food?"

"Donna-focus. We are here for a reason remember?" he reminded turning back to watch where he was walking.

She sighed frustratingly. "You _were_ suppose to be taking me somewhere to eat, I'm starving!"

"Don-" he sighed and stopped. "Fine- after this, alright?" he finally gave in.

She nodded. "Now-where do you think it landed?" Donna asked, finally willing to be helpful if only to rush through this.

"A mile a month ago."

Donna groaned. "Doctor how could we possibly be a month late?" she accused. "We was right behind it!"

The Doctor quickly got offended again. "It was jumping time tracks Donna! It wasn't my fault!" He walked a little faster as if he knew where he was going, when they both knew he didn't.

"You. got. a. time machine!"

"Fine, next time you drive!"

"Don't go shouting at me!" Donna shouted. The Doctor stopped at a door that read 'Deliveries Only'. He quickly pulled out his psychic paper, acting a bit too excited. "People. They must have heard it." Donna said.

"Big loud boom in the middle of London? I sure hope so!" The Doctor said cheerily before heading inside. Donna sighed and grabbed the door handle before she heard the unmistakable sound of a young child asking for his mother.

"Mummy? Mummy?

Donna spun around to find the source of the sound. "Mummy." On top of one of the rooftops was a young child wearing a gas mask. He was alone, sounding scared, and looked like he could possibly be in danger.

"Doctor!" she shouted. While she knew she should have probably went after him, she did not like the child being that close to the edge of a building.

* * *

Grabbing the rope was not the brightest idea Donna Noble as ever had. As she dangled over the city of London, she wished that she could have at least looked up to see what the rope had been attached too before she regrettably decided to climb it. Now it was far too late. Explosions fired all around her as she screamed.

"_DOCTOR_!"

Planes flew passed her causing her heart to pound faster.

"_I don't think I can hold on_" She said to herself in horror. _"Doctor_!" She shouted once more before she let go screaming.

Just a couple of seconds in mid-scream, she suddenly found herself floating. A blue light was all around her keeping her from falling to her death. "You're safe now. I'll be bringing you in shortly." A woman's voice said to her, sensing her fear.

Donna wasn't even sure what to say. Her eyes remained on the ground beneath her that she had almost plummeted too. "Can you hurry?" she found herself saying.

"Yes if you remain still."

"I can't control my body!" Donna shouted. "I'm floating!"

Despite Donna's valid point, the woman ignored her words. "Do you have a cellphone with you?" The random question made Donna stop.

"Not with me." She said remembering that she left it on the Tardis.

"Good. Sending you right up."

"Any day now!"

* * *

After the much-too-fast beam that hurtled her into the ship was over and done. Donna found herself incredibly dizzy. In front of her was a woman- sometimes two of her- with odd hair that was incredibly curly. She waved a hand in front of her.

"You alright? Dizzy?" The woman asked.

Donna nodded, clutching her forehead. "Yes-I'm seeing in twos." Nearly falling over, the woman quickly grabbed her saving Donna from another fall. "Unless you've got a twin."

"Not that I know of." the curly hair woman answered. "Perhaps you should lie down."

"I don't want too." Donna argued, unsure why.

The other woman laughed. "Well you're about to pass out."

"No. I'm good."

Donna suddenly fainted, almost falling once more, only to be caught again by the stranger.

* * *

"You alive?" The woman joked as Donna woke up.

"Amazingly." Donna answered. "Thanks."

"No problem. I was curious why you was wearing twenty-first century clothes and I supposed I could just save you and ask." she shrugged dramatically.

"Oh." Donna said. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and turned around in her chair. "Professor Melody Williams, how about yourself?"

"Donna."

"Well nice to meet you Donna." Melody sincerely said while messing with an object to her side. "Just try to stay out of the sky if you can help yourself."

Donna laughed. "It's not exactly like I meant too." she defended.

Melody looked back at her with a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh I do sometimes." Before she went back to messing with controls, it reminded Donna of someone else.

"Is the only people I meet nowadays nutters?"

"Sounds like you have a interesting life." Melody said without looking up from her screens.

"If that's what you'll call it." she sighed. Donna watched as Melody pretended to be busy. "You're not from this time." she bluntly said.

"Could say the same about you?" Melody cheerily responded.

Donna stood up straighter. "Well seeing as how I asked first-you have to answer first."

"Archaeologist. Found a piece of ship. Decided check it out here for a quick breather, and yourself?" Melody said, not going into much details.

"I'm with a friend. Traveling."

"Traveling? Into World War 2?"

"His idea not mine."

Seeing the rope burns on Donna's hands, Melody quickly pushed a button that sent several golden small dots swarming around her palms. Donna watched in amazement as her burn marks disappeared.

"Should be better now. Nanogenes. Useful little things."

Melody pulled out some random bottles of alcohol and offered Donna some. She gave her a quick headshake. She already passed out once so she wasn't planning on doing it again. "Who's your friend? What kind of time device does he have?"

"He's just..." she paused searching for a way to describe him. "-some alien."

Donna stopped talking quickly. She wondered if it was a good idea to tell this random woman that. Melody had only mentioned time travel, not aliens. She may not have known about them. Donna watched Melody to see how she took the news. She took it quite well.

"Oooh what planet?"

"You know-I still don't know who you are." Donna began. "-so I'd rather not tell you every bit of information on me and the Doctor.

Melody's entire expression changed. Her smirk was gone and now her mouth was agape. She looked at Donna in wonder. Donna stared back at her in confusion wondering what she had said that caused such an reaction. Melody quickly recovered and brought her own smile back. "The Doctor huh? I've heard about him. Wonderful stories. Think you could introduce me to him?" she asked.

Donna shrugged. "Suppose so. You did save my life. What kind of stories?"

"Bedtime stories."

Donna laughed at that. She couldn't picture anyone telling a little child the story of the Doctor. A crazy leather wearing man who gets bored and messes with planets and time. She'd rather stick with a knight in shiny armor. "He's not exactly a people's person. So he might seem a little grumpy."

"I can handle grumpy." Melody said with a smile. "Does he have his Tardis and sonic screwdriver with him?"

"How do you-"

"So he does. Well I'm going to scan for alien tech to find him."

* * *

In the Hospital corridor, Melody Williams and Donna Noble finally found the Doctor, whom looked like he was in a hurry. Melody didn't seem to care or mind though as she quickly walked up to him with her hand out. The Doctor however didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"I'm Melody Williams. I've heard so much about you."

The Doctor stared at her blankly for a minute before turning to Donna. Melody eventually put down her hand.

"Who's big hair?"

Melody answered instead. "You knew my parents" she paused and looked at him for a second. "-or maybe will know my parents. I can't really tell yet."

"Names?"

"Spoilers."

The Doctor moved passed her, already annoyed. Donna quickly followed him, Melody not too far behind. "How can I tell if I know your parents or not if you don't tell me their names?" He complained, not caring enough for the stranger to look at her while talking.

"Too dangerous. However it is really exciting to finally see you. I never thought you would be so manly."

A small smile played on his lips. "Really? Manly?"

"She'll realize her mistake soon." Donna mumbled.

His head snapped to her. "What does that mean? And where have you been?"

"I have been hanging above a fiery London! Where have you been?"

"No wait. What did you mean?"

"About what?"

"About me not being manly."

"You get so girly when I insult your TARDIS."

"Then don't insult it!"

"Donna on the way here told me that your were following my Chula Ship." Melody interrupted, going straight to business.

The Doctor stopped walking and finally looked at Melody again.

"Chula?"

* * *

In the Hospital Ward were several patients who laid on hospital beds. On them was gas masks that were as if they were welded onto them. Donna looked at them horrified standing far back. Melody however was getting as close as she could without actually touching them.

"What is this Doctor?" Donna asked, looking the most upset of the three.

"Any idea what caused it?" Melody asked, going to business once more.

"What kind of Chula Ship did you take here?"

"A hospital one. It's empty. I was just going to check it out before taking it to the other Archaeologists."

The Doctor gave out a long sigh and folded his arms together. It caught the attention of both women. "Well that explains it then." he started. "Archaeologists. You guys are always wrong about everything."

"It was empty." Melody repeated herself.

"Doctor-what is happening?"

The Doctor looked at the patients.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."

Horror was not enough to describe how the three of them felt when the patients began to sit up on their bed. Donna jumped back, even farther then she was before. Melody took a couple of steps back and the Doctor's eyes remained on the gas masks people. "Mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Are they getting up?" Donna asked

"Maybe. Hope not." He replied with all honesty.

"Mummy?" the patients continued to ask, as they began to get out of bed.

Melody started to pull out a gun that was hidden inside her jacket.

"You-put that back and step away from them. Don't let them touch you." The Doctor ordered still sounding like he was in charge despite the situation.

"And if they do?" she asked, gun not put away.

"You're looking at it."

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" The patients repeatedly asked as they come closer to the three of them.


	5. The Doctor Dances

**Disclaimer:**

** Obviously do not own Doctor Who or its beloved characters**

**Author's Note: **

**I had difficulty with this one, also sorry it was so late! Thank you for all my reviewers! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it! Oh and I had to check for spelling and grammar errors myself so forgive me if you find any.**

**Chapter Five: The Doctor Dances**

* * *

The patients was getting closer. They were approaching The Doctor, Donna, and Melody as they stood helplessly against the wall. The three of them watched not sure what to do.

"Go to your room!"

The patients stopped walking.

"Go to your room!" he repeated with the same amount of anger. "I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross." he finished it off with one more "Go to your room!"

The patients left them and returned to their beds. The Doctor seemed quite proud of himself while Melody and Donna was shocked that it actually worked.

"I'm going to have to try that." Melody said.

"I'm really glad it worked." he said. "Those would have been terrible last words."

"Think those words would work against all monsters and aliens?" Donna asked.

"Probably not." The Doctor approached one of the beds again to examine a patient. He seemed to be thinking of something. Donna walked to stand beside him. She watched the patient with pity in her eyes.

"Any way we could help them?"

The Doctor chose not to answer Donna's question and instead ask his own. "Where did you put the Chula ship?" he turned to look at Melody.

"Someplace where I don't have to worry about it if something happens to me. If I couldn't get back to it I didn't want the people in the past finding something that far advanced in their technology." Melody explained.

The Doctor waited a couple of seconds before throwing his hands up. "So what did you do with it?"

"So naturally I put it where a bomb will hit soon."

"Naturally." the Doctor repeated mockingly.

"What I was doing is safe and responsible. I didn't want to mess up time. You can't be angry at me for that." She argued.

"Ever remember reading about the Gas Mask sickness in the history books Melody? Because I sure don't. So yeah you did mess up time!"

"Do you read our history books?" Donna asked, not staying on the same page.

"Well no but... I got a time machine so I don't need too. Anyway I'm busy yelling at your new friend here so don't distract me."

Melody sighed and approached the two of them. "I did nothing wrong. I took the proper procedures and even checked to see if there was anything inside. There wasn't. This had nothing to do with me."

A siren erupted suddenly from the outside.

"Is that good or bad?" Donna asked.

"Good. It's the all clear."

"I wish." The Doctor stated.

* * *

The three of them ran past the staircase with the Doctor at the lead. It was quiet up until the moment he talked. "So you have a gun?" he asked remembering how she pulled it out when they were being surrounded.

"Yeah I always have one with me. Safety first." she said with a smile.

"Don't like guns." he said matter-of-fact like.

"Too bad. I do."

"Trying to start another argument with her?" Donna whispered to the Doctor. He looked at her confused.

"Maybe. A lot of things I disagree with when it comes to her."

Donna smiled and gave a short laugh. "Sure."

"What?" he asked, already offended by something he wasn't even sure what.

"You fancy her."

"I do not!"

"Hey!" Melody said grabbing their attention away from their conversation. They looked over at her seeing her by an newly opened door. "See? I'm useful."

"Could have done that myself." The Doctor argued.

* * *

Inside the room was several filing cabinets and childish drawings.

"What do you think?"

"A kid has spent some time in here. Not much adults though seeing how messy it is." Melody observed.

"Yeah and?"

"Maybe something was angry."

"Angry kid?" The Doctor asked.

"A angry kid looking for his mother?" she asked as well.

"What kind of child can do this?" Donna questioned.

The Doctor turned on a tape machine that had a child repeating "Are you my mummy?" and a woman asking questions.

"It's the kid." Donna said, remembering the child she tried to rescue on top the building.

"You met him as well? The Doctor asked.

"Mummy?"

"He was so tiny." Donna said. "Why does he keep asking that?"

"Mummy?"

"It's the only question on his mind." Melody guessed.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please, Mummy? Mummy?"

"What going on with you?" Donna asked watching the Doctor.

"Can you sense it?" he asked.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?"

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor snapped.

"Oi, I will hit you!" Donna yelled.

"And I'll help."

"Shh, I'm thinking."

"Now he's shushed us." Donna told Melody.

Doctor continued to rant about something he figured out, ignoring the women's threats. "There are these children living rough round the bomb sites, they come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy please?"

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed? Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"That doesn't really explain the gas mask." Melody argued.

"I'm here!"

"It's World War 2. It's not exactly uncommon for people to wear gas masks."

"But why does everyone he touches have one?" Donna asked, understanding what Melody meant.

"I'm here, can't you see me?"

"Doctor." Melody said quietly.

The Doctor was getting annoyed at being repeatedly asked questions. "What?" he snapped at her.

"The tape." she said. "It's over."

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"

"You sent it to its room Doctor." she said.

"This is it's room." The Doctor finished for her. They all spun around to see the child with the gas mask. It stood there looking at them.

"Can you send it to another room?" Donna asked backing away.

"Doesn't work that way Donna."

"You can try!"

"How fast can you two run?" Melody asked them,

Donna and The Doctor thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure about how fast." The Doctor said. "But we certainly done our share of running."

"Well in just a second-" Melody said as she went to a wall and attached a small metallic object to it. "-you two are going to have to run like you mean it." Donna watched what she was doing with confusion while the Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"Don't pull me closer to the child! Do you want me to-" Then the wall exploded.

"Run!" Melody shouted.

"Come on!" The Doctor ordered grabbing Donna by the hand.

* * *

Once the three of them felt a safe distance from the child, they slowed downed their running. "So I can't help but noticing." Melody started as she walked in the same pace as the Doctor. Donna walked slightly behind them, watching as they talked. "That my gun is now a fruit."

"I thought you were going to aim it at the kid- and it's called a banana by the way." The Doctor said.

"Yes I know what a banana is- just like I know you."

"-what a weird comparison." Donna interrupted.

"The man who never carries a weapon. How do you normally get out of trouble when people try to kill you? Because it looks like to me you two was about to start wearing gas masks." Melody asked as they entered a room that was absent of light.

"I have a talent for finding my way out of situations. I use my resources." The Doctor explained, almost bragging.

"Do you two even notice the complete darkness around us?" Donna asked, growing tired of their flirting.

"Its okay Donna. I found a light-switch." Melody stated before the lights went on. They found themselves surrounded by patients in their beds before they quickly sat up and repeated the word "Mummy" in a eerie fashion. "You can use your resources now Doctor!" Melody suggested. The Doctor swiftly got his sonic screwdriver and opened the door into the storeroom. "Sonic screwdriver? I mean I heard you had one but I assumed you had more tools than that."

"Melody is right Doctor. With as much danger we find ourselves in, you could carry a little more tools then just a screwdriver." Donna agreed as everyone surveyed the room they found themselves in.

"Okay," he said looking at the door he just locked. "That door should hold it for a bit."

"Yes. A door. The only obstacle that a deadly zombie-gas-mask invasion can't overcome." Donna replied as Melody smirked at the response.

"Question is Doctor. What do we do now?" Melody asked.

The Doctor paced around the room, doing his best to use his resources again. Only probably was, there wasn't any. Then he saw a window and gladly pointed it out. "Window." he stated bluntly.

"Barred. Bit like prison. Except the guards are repeatedly trying to get in to kill you. So a bit like prison again." Melody observed.

"What prisons are you familiar with?"

"Hush Donna I'm thinking."

"Stop hushing me!"

"Face it Doctor. Your resources has dried out."

"Where'd you find your new friend Donna? Because I must say I disapprove." The Doctor asked irritated.

"As I was falling out of the sky in a matter of fact. Thanks by the way."

"Falling out of the- ? What have you been doing? Wait we need to focus... Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Melody?" Donna asked, looking for the woman with big hair.

"-and your friend abandoned us. Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't blame me if you scared your girlfriend away."

"How did I scare her away? She's the one with the gun!"

"Didn't even bother correcting me."

"- and she's not my girlfriend!"

"There you go."

The radio crackled behind them making a short end to their argument. The Doctor and Donna turned around to inspect only to hear a voice from it a couple of seconds later. "Sweetie? Donna? I didn't abandon you in case you were wondering but I'm back on the ship. The emergency teleport doesn't allow me to take others. Although I'm going to fix that shortly so give me a minute."

"If she's not your girlfriend, why did she call you sweetie?"

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked, assuming she can hear them as well.

"Om-Com."

"Which is?" Donna asked.

"If it has a speaker grill, I can call it."

"Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor said. Donna looked over at him as Melody stayed silent, so he continued. "The child can Om-Com, too."

"Oh well isn't that just wonderful."

A second voice appeared. "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." the child's voice promised.

"Aren't you popular today." Melody remarked.

"Not now Melody."

"What do you mean? I'm about to help you. Care for some tunes?"

"Coming to find you." The child's voice continued.

"Now's not really the time for easy listening." The Doctor frowned as music came in over the radio. Donna wasn't amused either.

"It is if it's blocking the signal that the child as on you."

* * *

Donna sat on the floor watching as the Doctor paced around the room with his sonic screwdriver, trying every which way to escape. Eventually he remained by the barred window attempting to open it without any sign of it working. "It's not a cabinet-its a barred window."

"I'm trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."

"Why? Melody is about to get us out."

"I'll like to have a back-up plan."

Donna leaned back against the wall. "She called you sweetie. I'm sure she'll come get you."

"I don't know about her."

"Is it the gun or the fact that you like her?"

"The gun."

-and?"

"Just the gun Donna. Now hush. I'm trying to save our lives."

"You two would be so adorable together. Traveling around space arguing and such."

"I already have you for that." The Doctor muttered while he continued to use his sonic screwdriver on the window. He paused when he noticed her silence. "No- I met the arguing! Not the being adorable together." he rephrased.

"Yeah of course." she replied.

"Obviously."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence lasted a few seconds between the two of them. Only the sonic screwdriver and the music from the radio could be heard.

"Think we are going to accidentally run into Hitler?" Donna suddenly asked.

"I doubt he is in London right now."

"I didn't think I would be free falling in the middle of World War 2 London either so I wouldn't mark it off as completely unlikely." Donna said, wondering what she would even do or say to him if she saw Hitler. She assumed she would start screaming, slapping, or both.

"Yeah about that. Why was you free falling in London anyway?"

"I might have grabbed a rope that was attached to a balloon..."

"Why would you do that?"

"To get a sense of adventure" she lied in a fake dreamy voice. "It was an accident! I was trying to climb to help the kid on the roof! The kid who is currently trying to kill us! Talk about being grateful."

"So you let go and fell?"

"Yeah."

"That does make the chances of us meeting Hitler seem higher."

"Anything is likely when it comes to us traveling." Donna said.

"Like a gas mask invasion."

"Or ghosts."

"Or a talking piece of skin."

Donna and the Doctor laughed at the last one remembering Cassandra the so called 'Last Human'.

"Look at you two getting along. I was expecting another argument or something." The Doctor and Donna was momentarily startled when they showed up in Melody's spaceship in mid-laugh. The cold air of London was quickly replaced with an apparent heater that warmed up the ship. "So is he actually nice at times? That comes as a surprise."

"Why'd you take so long?" The Doctor questioned her.

"I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security- and I wanted to fix my hair and make-up. A girl has to look good."

Donna smiled at the Doctor knowing she did that for him. He didn't even seem to realize it.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"You mustn't worry. If I recall I just saved you and Donna's life. This is a Chula ship. Like the ambulance one"

"Well it's your fault in the first place we are in this situation."

"Doctor." Donna said sternly, reminding him to play nice.

"I'm willing to help you for what I've done. That should mean something. In fact where should we go now? Crash site?" Melody said like a child wanting to go to a playground.

* * *

They finally reached the spacecraft after traveling to the crash site and freeing Nancy.

"A normal ambulance. Just like I said." Melody stated.

"Archaeologist." The Doctor repeated to Melody.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked.

"So they tell me." Donna answered.

Gas-masked patients quickly started to pound on the hospital doors startling the four of them.

"Doctor!" Donna screamed.

"Melody! Secure those gates!" The Doctor ordered.

"I'm on it." she said sprinting to her destination.

"Nancy." The Doctor said. She turned to look at him. "How'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire."

"Show Donna. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." The Doctor said throwing the sonic screwdriver to Donna.

"Wait. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"It reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

* * *

The patients left the hospital as Nancy and Donna continued to fix the cuts on the barbed wire. Bombs fell in the distance as Nancy watched.

"Who are you? Who are any of you?" Nancy asked her.

"He didn't tell you?" Donna asked wondering why she has to be the one to explain the difficult stuff.

"He didn't tell me anything of himself."

"Oh. Well..." She paused wondering if she should explain with details or to just bluntly say it. "We're from the future. Time-machine and everything" She went with the second choice.

"Mad, you are."

"True but we are from the future." Donna agreed.

"It's not that. All right, you've got a time-machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?"

The two of them looked as one bomb after another fell on their city.

"You know" Donna started, looking at Nancy as she continued to face the bombing. "The future is bright Nancy. It really is. This isn't the end and it gets better.

"How can you say that?" Nancy asked her. "Look at it."

"Because I'm from here. In the future- and I'm not speaking German. I didn't grow up with any bombs falling around me. I grew up in the future and this is all over."

"We win?"

* * *

Finally getting the ambulance open, Melody looked inside to confirm her beliefs.

"Empty. Believe me now?"

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Donna?" The Doctor asked her.

"Not gas masks."

"Guess again."

"Patients."

"Closer."

Donna paused to actually think about her answer this time.

"Nanogenes?" Melody asked interrupting Donna's chance to answer.

"It wasn't empty, Melody. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." Melody's eyes widened and quickly turned to the Doctor. He continued. "Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask.

"They can do that?" Donna asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!

* * *

_"Mummy? Mummy?"_

The Doctor continually worked on the ambulance as Donna looked at it for a little bit. "Doctor?"

"Yeah Donna?" he asked doing his best not to sound annoyed with how busy he was. He failed.

"The ship- I mean ambulance. It's bringing them here isn't it?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

Donna looked at the ambulance some more. Worry was quickly getting at her. She looked over at Melody and Nancy who watched the patients outside of the barbed wire. "Shouldn't they have gotten us by now?"

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."

"You keep calling them that." Donna asked quietly.

"Because that's what they are. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you." The Doctor explained to Donna somehow being able to hear her quiet voice.

"It's my fault." Nancy said to herself and others to hear.

"No." The Doctor said.

"It is." she argued. "It's all my fault."

"How can it be your-" he stopped when he heard the patients continue.

"_Mummy? Mummy? Mummy_?"

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes? How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

"Doctor- the bomb. It's going to be here in a matter of seconds." Melody said, all teasing from her voice gone.

"Then go." He ordered not sparing her a glance.

Donna watched as Melody disappeared.

The gate opens with the child Jamie staring at the four of them. "Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop."  
"Mummy?"

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him."

Nancy and Jamie approached each other cautiously. He continued to look up at her as she looked down with tears in her eyes. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" "Yes. Yes, I am your mummy. "  
"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy? "

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy? "

"He doesn't understand" The Doctor said causing Donna to look at him. The hope she had was quickly vanishing. "There's not enough of him left."

"I am your mummy." Nancy said. "I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." She promised Jamie before embracing him in a hug.

Nancy and Jamie held on and hugged each other as a cloud of nanogenes surrounded the mother and son.

"Doctor?" Donna asked with worry in her tone.

"Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

They two of them let go of each other as Nancy fell to the ground.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor asked with pleading hope. He took off the boy's mask to see a young small blonde child underneath.

"Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it."

* * *

The Doctor used the nanogenes to restore everyone's health, face, and even one missing leg. He arrived in the Tardis with a skip to his step and pride in his voice. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah? Why are you not smiling?" he asked since he was extremely happy, and she wasn't.

"Melody."

He stopped smiling.

"Did she die?" Donna asked.

The Doctor remained quiet as his eyes drifted to the Tardis doors. "No." He suddenly said. "No she didn't" Then he smiled again.

* * *

"So the stories are true then." Melody said as she entered the Tardis

"Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught."

"I've always wondered." Melody said as she looked around the place. "It's our song." The song she played for them earlier that night came on all around the TARDIS.

"Aww" Donna said. "You two should dance." Melody smiled at her while the Doctor frowned.

"I forgot how." The Doctor said wondering if it was a good idea to turn on the music after all.

"Care to learn?" Melody asked sticking out her right hand to him.

The Doctor smiled at her and took it.


	6. Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer:**

** Obviously do not own Doctor Who or its beloved characters**

**Author's Note: **

**I skipped some scenes that don't have much Donna or Melody in it. Mostly because I want to focus on what they are doing and not what we already know happened with the Doctor. This isn't one of my favorite chapters I written so I'll try better with the next one**

**Chapter Six: Bad Wolf**

* * *

Awaking with a dull headache pounding away, Donna attempted to stand up while holding her forehead. She quickly became aware of a man helping her up.

"Owww my head." she said

"It's all right. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?" he asked her as she finally was able to stand.

"Donna." she said, looking around for the Doctor and Melody.

"Just remember do what the android says, don't provoke it. The android's word is law."

"Where am I?"

A voice suddenly called out with orders. "Positions everyone! Thank you!" she ranged out.

"Come on, hurry up. Steady, steady." the man said.

"_Where am I_?" she repeated to him.

"That's enough chat." the woman who had been ordering others said "Positions! Final call! Good luck!"

"Why is no one answering me? Where am I?"

"It says Donna on the podium. Come on." he said as he went to take his place. Donna looked over to see her name written on the one next to the man who had helped her up. She cautiously went to it while continuing to look around for her friends. Then she examined her surroundings.

"Oh you got to be kidding me."

"Android activated!" the woman called out.

Donna watched with a sense of disbelief.

"Welcome to The Weakest Link!"

* * *

"Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us."

"I don't know. The hair has great volume. It could be easy to work with. "

"I'm not a fan, and I doubt others will be either."

Melody awoke laying on a table seeing two robots examining her while quite openly talking about what they think of her looks. It wasn't anything she wasn't used too. "I happen to enjoy my hair." she said ready to defend her style from judgmental robots.

"You will enjoy it even more when we give you a brand new image." one of the androids said.

"Hmm I don't know- we can focus on new hair styles after you tell me where Donna and the Doctor are." Melody said sitting up on the table.

"Not only hair styles. Your fashion sense is very out of date with all those dull colours." the robots ignored her question with more criticism of her clothes.

"Are they getting a make-over as well?"

"You favor the tan colours I see." they ignored her again."-But we're going to have to find you some new colours. Maybe get rid of that rich-girl hiker thing you've got going on."

"Rich girl hiker?" Melody asked, finally standing.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic."

"Wait a second. Do you mean that machine that gets rid of-?" A beam suddenly shot out and ridden all the clothes that Melody had been wearing. "Yes it is. I haven't seen one of those in ages."

* * *

The woman who seemed to be in charge gave more orders as Donna stood there very confused over the situation. "Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen. Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten"

"_Why am I on the Weakest Link_?" Donna whispered harshly to the man next to her.

"Just shut up and play the game." he said back.

"Maybe if someone would give me a answer!"

"Seven, six" the woman continued.

"I suppose I watched the show enough to understand how to play. I hope I don't look like a idiot." Donna said to herself, or the man if he was still listening.

"Let's play The Weakest Link." The Android suddenly chimed. "Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?"

"Bread." a man answered.

"Correct." it responded. "Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavadoe?" a woman asked.

"No, Pandoff. Donna? In maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"100?" she said oddly doubting herself over all the attention, while also being thankful for the question she got.

"Correct. Rodrick?"

"Bank." The man next to her, whom must have been Rodrick, said.

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?"

"E"

"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?"

"Default." another woman answered.

"Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"

"Er, Touchdown." a man said uncertainly.

"No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?"

Donna got momentarily lost as the questions continued. She tried to keep up while worrying herself over what type of question she would get. She hoped for another math question because she has always been good at those.

"No, red. Donna?" Donna suddenly looked up realizing it was her turn again. "In the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?"_ Why couldn't it be math?_

"Umm... I don't know?" Donna said quite embarrassed.

* * *

Melody was admiring herself in her new outfit that the robots had provided for her. She twirled around looking at the loose pink shirt and silver shoes.

"It's the royalty look. Along with the actress Livelier Coaers and a bit of old fashion prom."

"I think I would prefer a sweater." Melody stated. "If you're so against tans why not red?"

"Absolutely not. Red demands attention and would distract from the other fashion pieces. It would no longer look like a outfit. Now, let's talk belts."

"How about that blue one?" Melody asked.

"No, that would clash with the pink. I think I like the purple one around the waist. Look, stands out along with the pink, nice and slimming, shows the figure." One of the androids said as Melody continued to admire the shoes.

"Sounds good to me."

"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?"

"Can't lie, it has crossed my mind. However I have seen how badly it could turn out. Plus there isn't anything I want to change about my face." Melody said with a grin.

"There is always room for improvement. Let's do something cutting edge."

One of the robots suddenly produced a chainsaw for an arm. Melody decided fashion wasn't worth being sawed up.

* * *

"So, Donna?" The Anne Droid asked. "What do you actually do?"

"I explore places."

"Another way of saying unemployed."

"No... Well.. Yeah but I still do a lot of tiring work." Running mostly.

"Have you got a job?"

"No not officially."

"Then you are unemployed. Why Fitch?" The droid asked Donna as she looked over at Fitch.

"She got some questions wrong."

"Oh, you'd know all about that." The droid responded quickly to Donna.

"Well I'm not exactly going to vote myself out."

"Let me try again." Fitch begged. "It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think."

"In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's votes that count." The droid chimed out.

"I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!" Fitch begged and pleaded as Donna watched.

"Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" The droid opened its mouth as a light shot out hitting and disintegrated Fitch. Donna eyes widened and mouth fell open.

"And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes." the woman off-stage said.

"Did- what just happened. Did she die? Is she alright?" Donna asked Rodrick feeling horror wash over her.

"She was the weakest link." Rodrick responded. "She gets disintegrated. Blasted into atoms." He said it so calmly it nearly sent Donna hitting him.

"No that's- what place is this?! You can't do that! Oh my god I voted for. .. You can't just-" Donna shouted and planned on shouting some more before Broff interrupted her.

"I'm not playing!" he said. "I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here."

"You are the weakest link." the droid said to him. Out of fear and a sad attempt of survival he dashed across the stage. He barely got anywhere as a light left the droid's mouth again and disintegrated him like it had Fitch earlier. "Goodbye."

"Please." Donna said to Rodrick. "Where is the Doctor? This isn't right- he needs to stop this."

* * *

Melody stood in a white t-shirt, a white shirt, and white tennis shoes. She looked over herself for a second before shaking her head. "I'm not sure I can keep it white. Perhaps something with a bit more colour."

"Stage two, ready and waiting."

Her clothes was defabricated again.

"And now it's time for the face off!" one droid announced.

"Like competing?"

"No. Like I said, face off." they corrected her before the chainsaw was started up.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head." another one said as giant scissors also were in view.

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous."

"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest. "

"Nothing is too extreme. It's to die for."

Melody took a step back. "Surely I get a say in this."

"Of course not! This is fashion!" One robot said.

"Alright." Melody said. "If that's the case." She grabbed the clothes left beside her and took off not bothering to put them on at that moment.

* * *

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" Another person quickly became dust as Donna was on the edge of a breakdown.

"Going to the break! Two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten. Thanks, everyone." the woman offstage ordered.

"Why'd you vote her?" Donna started. "Colleen was smart. She got all of them right."

"Because I want to keep you in." he said

"Oh that's nice I suppose."

"You're stupid." he continued

"Oh."

"You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation." Rodrick explained as Donna was still slightly offended he called her stupid.

"Bad Wolf?" she asked.

"They're in charge. They run the Game Station."

"Bad wolf. Those two words keep following The Doctor and me."

"What're you going on about?" Rodrick asked her, growing more annoyed with her as time passes.

"I'm not sure." Donna said as she considered what those words could mean.

* * *

"Hello sweetie." Melody said as she finally ran into the Doctor. "Is Donna with you?

"Can't you track her down?" The Doctor asked, happy to see her in one piece.

"Rooms are shielded. Wherever she is, she must be in some show." she guessed. The Doctor quickly begins to work on a console.

"If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere."

"Lets hope it's a show that doesn't end in terrible facial reconstruction or possible death." Melody said looking over his shoulder. Melody handed him her wrist computer. "This could help."

"Thanks."

"Who are you?" Melody suddenly asked looking at the woman who was with the Doctor.

"Lynda Moss." She said very bubbly. Melody looked over at the Doctor again.

"Is that what you do? Fill your Tardis with every woman who smiles at you?" she asked. He glanced up briefly at her.

"What? No- well-no. I'm just helping her." he argued, doing his best to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Are you two a couple?" Lynda asked, her smile never leaving her face.

"No." The Doctor answered.

"Don't be so embarrassed sweetie."

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense." The Doctor kicked at the console. "This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else."

"Such as?" Melody asked.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Donna is stuck inside it."

* * *

"Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?" The droid asked.

"Stewart."

"No, the correct answer is Collins" it said. "Donna, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is River?

"Uh- River Song?" Donna asked.

"That is the correct answer."

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbin Frane." he answered.

"That is the correct answer. Donna, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"I don't- Jupitar?" she guessed

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?" it asked.

"Would that be a goffle? "

"No, the correct answer is a paab. Donna, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Vests?"

"No, the correct answer is hats." _So there is a planet of hats_.

* * *

"Donna, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

"Umm.. I... No I don't... Oh my god I don't know." Donna realized in horror.

"The correct answer is Pola Ventura."

"Oh, my God! I've done it! You've lost!" Rodrick celebrated as Donna's face grew white.

"I'm not suppose to be here. I'm not suppose to be playing this game. I was with The Doctor and Melody. If they are here you can ask them." Donna tried to explain hoping someone would listen to her this time.

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits"

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much.' Rodrick cheered.

"This is wrong!" Donna shouted.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted out "Stop this game!"

"Donna. You leave this life with nothing." The droid told her.

"I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor shouted again.

"Do as he says!" Melody ordered.

"You are the weakest link."

Donna turned to the Doctor and began running. She hoped for a last minute thing to rescue her. Before she made it to him a beam of light left the droid's mouth and turned Donna into ashes.

"What did you do?! Donna!" Melody shouted.

The Doctor went to the remains of the redhead and kneeled down. Melody pointed a gun to keep everyone away as the Doctor mourned.

"I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot." a woman said.

"Stay back!" Melody shouted.

Despite Melody's warnings and threats, a guard took the Doctor by the arm and pulled him up as he continued to stare at where his friend had stood. "Ma'am." A guard said to Melody. "Put down the gun or I'll have to shoot."

"You killed her for entertainment! For a stupid game show!" Melody screamed at them nearly murderous.

The other guard arrested Doctor as he never looked away from the ashes. "Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate."

* * *

"Doctor!" Melody shouted as she ran towards him. "I found the Tardis!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"We're not leaving now." he said to her.

"No Doctor. The Tardis worked it out. You are going to want to know this." she said to him as the Doctor wondered how she could smile after what happened.

"What is it Melody?"

"It's a transmit beam. Not a disintegrator. She just has been teleported somewhere. Donna isn't dead Doctor." Melody said as the Doctor slowly had hope enter his eyes again. He pulled her into a hug.


	7. The Parting of the Ways

**Disclaimer:**

** I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. Do I want too? Yeah of course but sadly that doesn't matter.**

**Author's Note: **

** I am going to miss Nine. However I am excited to write Ten and Donna because they are my Brotp. Plus a bunch of Wilfred later and who doesn't love Wilfred? Oh and as much as I considered the Doctor letting Melody go back in the Tardis- I realized that I really want her to experience everything Jack went through. Including Torchwood. We'll see her again though**

**Chapter Seven: The Parting of the Ways**

* * *

"You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions." The Dalek ordered Donna not even considering that she will just say no.

"I know him enough to know he is unpredictable. Plus I wouldn't tell you anything." Donna said.

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" The Dalek screeched. A second one turned to the demanding Dalek.

"Tardis detected in flight."

"Launch missiles. Exterminate."

"No wait its shield isn't, don't!" Donna said as she remembered that the Tardis's shield isn't up.

"We will not take orders from a human." it retorted back.

* * *

"Donna get down! Get down Donna!" The Doctor yelled as the Tardis appeared by her and a Dalek.

"Exterminate!"

As the Dalek fired and missed, Melody shot it with much better aim than it had.

The Doctor and Donna both hugged each other.

"-I hate this place." she said.

"I'm not a fan either." he replied.

"Can't say anyone is at the moment." Melody said to the both of them.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not bad, been better." The Doctor said quite honestly.

"Good shot Melody! Been keeping him out of danger?" Donna asked Melody as the two girls hugged.

"Obviously not." she said back with a laugh.

* * *

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The weapons of the Daleks quickly proved useless as a small forcefield surrounded the Tardis, protecting it.

"Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right. Come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything." The Doctor said with his outer confidence seeming shatter-proof.

"Really?" Melody asked surprised.

"Don't sound shocked Melody." The Doctor snapped. "I was trying to make them believe that." he turned away from Melody and spoke to the Daleks "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me, how did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor asked standing straight.

Suddenly another voice ranged out. "They survived through me."

Lights over the The Emperor of the Daleks came on letting them see a one eyed Dalek with a broken shell.

"Donna, Professor, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." The Doctor introduced coldly.

The Emperor spoke again. "You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it." he said.

"Do not interrupt!" One Dalek said.

"Do not interrupt!" Another repeated.

"Do not interrupt!" A different one said a third time to get the point across.

"I think you're forgetting something." The Doctor began. "I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okey doke. So where were we?" he asked doing his best to maintain his look of being in charge.

* * *

The Doctor and the Emperor of the Daleks argued a bit more before things turned sour and the three of them had to run back to the Tardis in fear of being exterminated. When they returned back to Floor 500. The Doctor went back to making plans "Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?'"

"A... Delta Wave?" Melody asked.

"Give the woman a medal."

"Okay- for some of us who isn't alien or from the future, what is a delta wave?" Donna asked.

"Its Van Cassadyne energy. It basically destroys or melts the brain of any poor soul it is aimed at." Melody explained, not giving the Doctor a chance to show off his knowledge.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor cheered.

"Well, get started and do it then." Lynda said almost just as happily.

"Who's she?" asked Donna.

"Lynda with a Y. Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" The Doctor asked looking at Pavale.

"Twenty-two minutes."

* * *

"We have the forcefield but it doesn't stop them from invading." Melody said, not really helping Donna's nerves any.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked.

"Not sure. They will most certainly find out some time soon." Melody answered.

"Who are they fighting?"

"Us."

"And what are we fighting with?"

"Guns." Melody said fondly.

"There's five of us." a woman said.

"Donna," the Doctor started getting her attention away from the group. "You can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare."

"Right, now there's four of us." The woman spoke again.

"Better then none. Head into the lift." Melody said not bothering to argue with the woman. Pavale and the others did as told and left while Melody stayed behind to speak with the Doctor. "It was very wonderful traveling with you Sweetie." she said. "I wish I could have had more time to explore more planets and seen more things."

"Don't talk like that. Of course you can once all of this is done." Donna argued. She turned to look at the Doctor who just stared at Melody blankly. "Right Doctor? We can travel together again." he remained standing in silence.

Melody smiled at Donna then looked back at the Doctor. "Goodbye." she said before turning and running after the others.

"Goodbye Melody." he said once she left.

"Stop it you two." Donna said despite the fact that Melody was gone. "She's coming back."

* * *

"You alright?" Donna asked the Doctor as he remained silent.

"Yeah." he answered unconvincingly.

"You sure?"

"Yes." he responded back with irritation in his voice. She was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Why can't we just go back and warn them? Everyone is going to die Doctor." Donna stated letting the pain her voice be heard. The Doctor shook his head not bothering to look at her.

"Wouldn't work. I'm part of this timeline now." when he finished explaining he looked over at his redheaded friend. He frowned at the sadness in her eyes. "There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989." he offered not wanting to cause her death like he undoubtedly just did to Melody's.

"No- no we can't leave them." she argued, obviously ready to scream at him if he suggested it again.

"Yeah what was I thinking..." he said. "The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?"

They two of them ran to the console. Donna wasn't quite sure how to check what they was looking for like the Doctor did but she attempted anyway. "What is it? How long?" she asked.

The Doctor looked down at it, then back to her. Then he smiled. "Donna Noble, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the Tardis to cross my old timeline. Yes!"

* * *

"Hold that down and keep position." the Doctor told Donna as she finally relaxed over the Doctor's new plan. "If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart."

"Oh wonderful." Donna said with a worried tone.

"Be more positive Donna. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" The Doctor quickly ran out of the Tardis. Donna continued to do as told.

"Doctor?" she asked after a few seconds of his absence. "I'm letting go now since it is moving!" she yelled out. "Doctor?" she ran to the door. She tried the handle. When it didn't work she began to pound at the door. "Doctor?!" she shouted. "What are you doing!? Doctor!"

"This is Emergency Program One." Donna spun around to the hologram of the Doctor."Donna, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."

"No Doctor! I can't leave you and Mel-"

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home." the hologram of her friend promised her.

"You dumb Martian! We could have found another way like we always do!"

"And I bet you have called me a bunch of mean names and is arguing with me. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Donna. Have a fantastic life."

The hologram disappeared leaving the last trace of the Doctor.

"Don't tell me what to do- I'm going back!" she said as she attempted to use the controls by pushing and pulling buttons. "Come on! Take me back! I can't leave them!" when she felt the Tardis stop she ran out expecting to see the place she just left.

Instead it was right outside of her house.

"No."

She quickly turned and ran back inside the Tardis.

* * *

Donna pushed every button, pulled every lever, tried anything and everything to get the Tardis working. She even tried to bargain with the Tardis itself in hope that it would take her back. Nothing worked.

She walked outside, tired and frustrated.

"Donna?" Wilfred asked as he walked out of his house. "What's the matter sweetheart. Its looks like you have been cryi-" Donna ran and pulled him into a hug, letting herself cry on his shoulder.

* * *

"What did I tell you- pulling you into danger like that! I knew he was bad for you when I first met him. He kidnapped you for a whole year after all!"

"Leave her alone - can't you see she is in pain?' Wilfred argued with his daughter as Donna stared off into a wall.

"He could have gotten her killed dad!" She turned back to Donna. "Your father thinks he can get you a job someplace, care to join the real world again?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well could you elaborate? Come on I've seen the things he deals with. Those horrible green things that nearly killed me and your granddad. It's not safe Donna!"

"Green things." Donna repeated dryly.

"Yes the aliens!" her mother shouted at her.

"Why can't you be quiet." Wilfred said. "He was a good man Donna. If he thought it was best that you be here then it probably was. He swore to me that you will be safe. He kept his word."

"Green things."

"Will you shut up about the green things!" her mother asked/yelled.

Donna ran out of the house and back to the Tardis.

* * *

"You need to move on dear. Losses come naturally in life." Her mother persuaded her to come back to the house.

"I was in space mother! I can't just move on from that! He treated me like - like I was important." Donna said.

"You are important!" she said. "Important doesn't mean going off on crazy adventures. You can stay here. I'll stop bugging you about a job. Please." she pleaded.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

Donna eyed the spray painted wall that read the words 'Bad Wolf'.

"Bad wolf."

"Yes that's been there forever Donna- now will you please come inside to eat? Dinner?"

"I can't leave them to die mother."

* * *

"All I have to do is make it return to where I was. Sounds simple doesn't it?"

"Is there a button?" Wilfred asked.

"I checked. Doesn't work for me though." Donna answered. "Remember the Slitheen?"

"Green things." Wilfred responded.

"Yes. The green things. Well that's when the Doctor opened the Tardis- or something. It was the heart of the Tardis. Since the Tardis can listen, I can tell it to take me back if I open it." Donna was self-congratulating herself on her brilliance.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back safely."

Donna paused. She forced a smile and a normal tone. "Yeah. I will."

* * *

She supposed she should have been terrified when she ran out of bullets. However fear did not enter her mind. Instead Melody looked at the Dalek that stood in front of her with a smile.

"Exterminate."

"I don't have all day sweetie."

All it took was a single shot.

* * *

Nearing the end of the Doctor and the Emperor conversation, the Doctor knew it was the end.

"You are the heathen." The Emperor of the Daleks told him over the screen. "You will be exterminated."

"Maybe its time." he said before closing his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Alert!" One Dalek screeched. "Tardis materializing!"

The Doctor spun around to see his Tardis slowly appearing.

"You will not escape!" The Emperor screamed.

As the Tardis doors opened, there was Donna in front of a blinding light with her eyes glowing. "What've you done!" The Doctor shouted at her.

"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex." he said as he looked at her in horror. "Donna, no one's meant to see that."

"This is a abomination!" The emperor screeched.

"Exterminate!"

Donna stopped the beam with her hand. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Donna, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." He begged her realizing he has failed her after all.

"I'm here to keep you safe. Protected from the false god." she said.

"You cannot hurt me." The Emperor argued as he heard her threat. "I am immortal."

"You are unimportant. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." True to her word a Dalek quickly turned into bits and pieces as it broke apart into nothing. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." The Daleks and the Emperor quickly broke apart.

"Donna, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." The Doctor ordered. She never listened before and he doubted she would listen now.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." He wondered what she meant by that but he already had a vague idea.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death."

"But I can." Donna corrected. "The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why does my head burn?"

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." The Doctor said not hiding the guilt in his voice.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" he asked.

"My head is burning." Donna said with tears escaping her eyes.

"It's okay Donna."

"It hurts so much."

"It's going to be okay." he promised her one last time. As he approached her he grabbed both sides of her face. As the power left Donna's body and into his, she passed out.

* * *

"I have a killer headache." Donna announced as she woke up. Her hand went to her head and she looked at the Doctor for an explanation.

"Not so sure it's killer anymore." he slyly said.

"Did I pass out?"

"Lightweight you are."

"A light. The Tardis. What exactly happened?" Donna asked.

The Doctor looked at his hand. Donna didn't pay it any mind as she was far more concerned with her head.

"Donna Noble. I was going take you to so many places. The planet of hats. Still haven't taken you there the have I?. Actually it's a ship. Sadly there is no actual planet for hats. You'll love it there though. All different sorts of hats. Small, big, colorful, edible."

"I thought they mentioned how Stella Pok Baint is famous for hats?" she asked remembering the Weakest Link question.

"That's a person Donna."

"But why can't we go to that ship? It sounds fun?" she asked growing concerned for him.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this." he said cheerily.

"What are you talking about? Do you realize how little sense you are making?" she asked. She thought about stepping forwards to him but he seemed to be trying to keep a distance.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with." he said. The cheeriness in his voice was starting to break slightly. She could see the sadness underneath it. Suddenly he nearly fell over because of the pain in his body.

"Doctor?" she said walking towards him.

"Stay away!" he yelled.

"What's happening?"

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying." he explained finally. Now she wished he hadn't.

Donna shook her head. "No you can't be."

"In a way I'm not." he said to calm her down. "Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go."

"You're not going anywhere, we can take you to a hospital or-"

"Donna, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I."

In a blink of an eye, the Doctor threw his head back as light shot out of it, and his arms. Donna jumped back watching as underneath that light he completely changed his face. She stood, shocked over whatever had happened. The man that now stood before her had wild hair, crazy eyes, and a younger complexion. Her best friend was gone.

"Hello. Okay. Oooh new teeth." The man started as he checked the teeth that was in his own mouth. Donna continued to stare at him.

"Who are you?" Donna asked.

"That's weird. So, where was I?"

"Answer me! Who are you?" she asked a bit louder then necessary.

The man in front of her looked confused. "It's me Donna. The Doctor."


	8. The Christmas Invasion

**Disclaimer: **

**Do not own Doctor, or it's characters. **

**Author's Note: **

**Decided to add Donna's father since he was alive at this point. I just guessed what his personality was due to the little screen time he had in the Runaway Bride. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Chapter Eight: The Christmas Invasion**

* * *

"Here we are then, London. Earth." Wilfred, Sylvia, and Donna looked at the new strange man as he began to bumble on. "The Solar System. We did it. Sylvia. Wilfred. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" After his holiday wishing he fell to the ground instantly passing out.

Donna stared down at the man with a frown as her mother and granddad looked at her for a explanation. "Is he alright?" Sylvia asked.

"I don't know. Suppose we should do something." she muttered out, not as concerned as she should have been over a man collapsing.

"Well who is he?" Wilfred asked as he kneeled down to check on the man.

"That's the Doctor."

* * *

"We can't just leave him on the sofa!" Sylvia protested as Wilfred fluffed up some pillows.

"Oh where else mother? The hospital? That'll be lovely trying to explain why he has two hearts!"

"Two hearts?" Wilfred asked.

"I just hope he isn't dying or something. I don't know. I don't understand how this works or what is even happening." Donna admitted looking down at the new face. "He looks like a stranger."

"He is a stranger." Sylvia said. "I have never seen him before in my life."

"He says he is the Doctor."

"Well of course he says that." Sylvia snapped. "Doesn't mean its true."

Donna ignored her mother and sat on a nearby chair. Wilfred did the same. Sylvia threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. I guess I will go find him something to eat when he wakes up. Whoever he is." she stormed off into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?"

"He'll be home soon." Wilfred said. "You know we haven't exactly told him about this space thing."

"We will just tell him he is a drunken friend on Christmas." Donna mumbled out. As they watched the Doctor, his mouth opened as golden smoke left his body. Donna leaned forward. "Did you see that?" she asked.

"What was that? Is that good or bad?" he asked concerned for his health.

"I don't know. It looks like the same thing that shot out when he first got that face. It must be some alien thing." she said.

* * *

With him still of the sofa, Donna turned on the television hoping that some noise would wake him. Wilfred and Sylvia suggested letting him sleep but Donna was really hoping for him to hurry up and answer her questions.

"Harriet Jones?" Donna stated out-loud as she saw the woman she once met with the Doctor on the screen.

"_Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money_?" a man asked Harriet

_"__Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."_ Harriet responded back.

"Don't do it." Donna said. "Because apparently there are people who die and transform into someone else up there." she turned off the television and looked over at the man sleeping on the couch in fear that he may have heard her. He remained still and unconscious.

* * *

"I honestly didn't know it was Christmas. Why is dad working on Christmas? I thought this was his day off?" Donna and Wilfred walked down the street viewing London and the Christmas decorations. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets to hide them from the winter's air.

"It is. He is buying presents." Wilfred responded.

"Little late don't you think?"

"You should talk." Wilfred said. "A whole year late scaring all of us."

"I told you. That was an accident." Donna stopped momentarily to look inside a store's window to admire the purses. She shook her head and continued walking.

Wilfred, with the antlers he had placed on his head despite Sylvia's protests, looked around at the decorations with more wonder then Donna had. "We should get presents as well. What should we get your parents and your friend?" he asked.

"We did pass some cute purses for mother. For the guys we could just get shoes or something, right?"

"Hey- whatever you think is best darling. I'm not very good this." Wilfred said turning back around with Donna.

"What? It was your idea!"

"I can help out with choosing colors." Wilfred said back.

"Ugh alright fine. Lets just buy a expensive one since she'll probably return it for the money anyway." Donna sighed.

"Yeah that's true."

"Wish I knew their foot size. Happened to know the Doctor's and dad's foot size?"

"No I don't"

"I guess wallets instead then."

"Donna look!" Wilfred said cheerfully. A band of men with Santa Claus masks played music as they kept up with the two of them. "Spreading that holiday cheer!" he said.

"Granddad." Donna said uncertainly as she looked at them. They stopped playing the music all at once and looked directly at Donna and Wilfred. She stared back. One lifted its trombone again, shooting out a flame. Everyone around them began running and screaming. "Run!" she said, grabbing Wilfred's hand.

"What's happening?" he asked as they both ran down the street.

"We need to get a taxi!"

* * *

"Donna what is happening?" Wilfred asked as they finally got in a taxi. They sped up as Donna pulled out her phone. "Who are you calling? Donna?" he tried again sounding more concerned the longer he spoke.

"Mother. Got to warn her. Those things might have been after us and the Doctor."

"Why?"

"I don't know? Because he is alien?" She put the phone by her ear and waited. "Come on answer. Come on."

* * *

Donna and Wilfred ran inside the house to see Sylvia and Geoff talking in the kitchen.

"Mom. Why didn't-you answer your phone?" Donna asked quickly after she had sprinted to the door. "I thought they had kille- Oh hi dad."

"Told him about your drunk friend." Sylvia said.

"Christmas partying early huh?" he asked Donna with a smile. She smiled back.

"Yeah he must have. Hey lets all go somewhere for Christmas!" Donna suggested loudly and happily. Wilfred soon walked in the kitchen. She turned to him. "Right granddad? Wanna go somewhere for Christmas? Lets all go somewhere?" she continually repeated. Sylvia and Geoff gave her a strange look.

"Yes lets!" Wilfred agreed also faking excited.

"What are you two babbling on about?" Sylvia asked.

"Vacationing. Dad want to go on vacation?"

"Donna its Chri-"

She interrupted him when she laid eyes on the new green Christmas tree she hadn't seen before now. Her smile dropped and her voice wavered. "Mom where did you get that tree?"

"Hmm?" she asked before turning to it. "Oh I assumed one of you got it."

"No. No we didn't." Donna replied.

"Well where did it come from?" Sylvia asked.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering."

As if on cue, the tree suddenly lit itself up while playing Jingle Bells loudly. Donna shook her head. "Oh please don't be a deadly Christmas tree." she said. The tree quickly began to rotate itself as it approached the family. "It's a deadly Christmas tree!" she stated loudly. Then she started screaming as the family took off into other rooms. As the four of them began to go out the front door, Donna hesitated. "Doctor." she said forgetting about the man on her sofa. She ran back in.

"Donna!" Sylvia screamed.

"What is she doing?" Geoff asked.

* * *

Donna ran to the sofa with the Deadly Christmas Tree turning away from her family and start heading towards her. "Doctor!" She screamed trying to shake him awake.

"Wake up!" She shouted again. Her eyes went to the sonic screwdriver on the table. She quickly held it up in front of him. "Is this what you need? Come on you useless stupid skinny-" In mid-insults the Doctor sat up snatching the sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the Christmas tree and blew it up.

"Remote control." The Doctor stated. "But who's controlling it?"

* * *

Donna helped the Doctor outside as the the rest of the Noble family was staring at the flamethrower Santas.

"Santa robots." she explained to him.

"Donna, what's going on?" Sylvia asked her.

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the 'Santa robots' before they teleported away.

"and what was that? "Geoff asked, being the only one in the group not to have experience with aliens.

"Pilot fish."

"Doctor literally none of us know what that is" Donna said to him.

The Doctor doubled over in pain as everyone knelled down to check on him.

"You alright?" Wilfred asked.

"You woke me up too soon." he said. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." Another puff of golden mist left his mouth. Geoff stood back slightly.

"Oh. Yeah well it wasn't like I have been trying to wake you up purposely. That'd be rude." she lied badly. The Doctor cut his eyes at her briefly.

"Ow!" he suddenly snapped. "My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What?" Donna asked.

"I need-"

"What? Finish the sentence!"

"I need-"

"What do you need Doctor?"

"I need-"

"Just tell me!"

"I need-"

"Why can't you just talk? It's not that difficult!"

"I need-"

"What?"

"Can you not talk? Is that what you need? To find a way to finish a sentence?"

"I need you to shut up." the Doctor finally finished.

"Oi!"

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then, Who is he?"

"That's my husband Geoff."

"Geoff? Where did he come from? I didn't know there was another Noble." The Doctor wondered how he missed the fact that he never met Donna's father.

"I'm pretty positive I told you." Donna said.

"I'm pretty positive you didn't."

"I'm right here." Geoff said.

"Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." The Doctor warned rather vaguely before he passed out again. Everyone looked at Geoff not wanting to be the one to explain.

* * *

"Did you find anything Donna?" Wilfred asked as Donna typed away on the computer.

"Yeah. I gained access to the military and apparently there is a spaceship heading our way. "

"On Christmas?" Wilfred asked.

"Here is a picture of the aliens." Donna pulled it up showing four aliens standing beside each other. "Wow they look terrifying. Could be nice aliens though... Hopefully."

* * *

They were not nice aliens. Shortly after Donna had convinced herself of it. One third of the earth's population was now about to commit suicide. Donna had no idea what to do.

So they decided to hide in the Tardis.

"Mother, you got to help me carry him. He is skinny so it should be easy. Wilfred? Dad? Are you ready?"

"Are you sure the Tardis is safe? It's alien." Sylvia argued.

"Yeah." She lied.

* * *

"Can't you fly it again Donna?" Wilfred asked.

"No I nearly died the first time."

"You what?"

"Nothing mother." Donna took a drink of the cup of tea beside her as they all attempted to get comfortable in the Tardis. Geoff roamed around the place and Sylvia continually stated how dirty it was in there. Donna and Wilfred did their best to ignore her. A lot of time passed with everyone growing increasingly bored.

"You know." Donna started. "I always assumed a alien invasion would be more eventful then this."

"That ground looks uncomfortable." Wilfred said looking at the Doctor who had been placed on the floor.

"Perhaps I should get blankets?" Donna said not really meaning it.

"I'll like some too thanks." Sylvia said.

"I was joking! Alright fine." as she stepped out of the Tardis something grabbed her causing her to scream. The rest of the family followed after her, spilling the tea that had been placed on the floor.

* * *

"Let go of me! I just wanted blankets!" She screamed as they dragged her away from the Tardis. She looked back to see her family had followed her out. She was upset that they were now in danger but still thankful they was with her. "Dad! Close the door!" she yelled.

He quickly closed it right before being grabbed by a Sycorax. The rest of the aliens cheered.

Harriet quickly ran over to help Donna. "Donna. Donna! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, are you alright? The Doctor, is he with you?" she asked with some hope arriving in her eyes.

Donna hesitated. "No... Not not really."

The young man by them read off a little device he held. "The red woman. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." he said. Donna had a horrible feeling that he was speaking about her.

"But she can't" Harriet said.

"Leave her alone." Sylvia ordered.

"It's alright. I'll speak for it." Donna said. She stepped forward, only slightly, to look at the aliens before her.

"They'll kill you." Harriet said.

"Great thanks." Donna said as she already had stepped forward. "I need to speak with um the Sycorax very peacefully over the- um number15 of the Shadow Proclamation. Do not harm our planet or the people in it!"

The Sycorax laughed abruptly. Donna's eyes widened and turned to look at the translator man. "You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die." he read.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet shouted.

"She's done nothing wrong!" Sylivia yelled.

"Leave her alone!"

Donna's family and Harriet was held back as they attempted to get to her.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion" The man read.

"Then your world will be gutted." the Sycorax said.

"Then your world will be gutted." the man read.

"And your people enslaved.." the Sycorax continued.

"Hold on, that's English." the man stopped reading and looked up.

"He's talking English." Harriet repeated.

"English?" Donna asked looking at him.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." The Sycorax replied.

"We hear English though." Donna said.

"He knows English?" Wilfred asked.

"Definitely English." The translator said.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!"

"We are hearing English. Its being translated. It's being translated because-" Donna started. She stopped talking when the Tardis doors opened with the Doctor standing inside with a smile on his face.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

"Snowing. On Christmas. Very fitting." She told the Doctor as they headed back to the Tardis.

"This isn't snow, it's ash."

"Ever heard ignorance is bliss?"

"So where first Donna Noble? I'm bored of sleeping on the couch."

"Hmm. Planet of Couches?"

"I'm starting to think you don't know how planets works. They are not devoted to one thing like hats or couches."

"Okay alright... Spaceship of Couches?" she tried again.

He grinned and looked up. "Hmmm. Maybe. I'm not sure there is one but doesn't mean we can't look."

"Actually I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day cause of you!" Donna accused as she finally reached the Tardis and opened the door. "Only thing I had today was tea and only half of it!"

"That's not my fault! I've been sleeping!"

"Exactly! I had to do most of the work! Investigating, attempting to negotiate, and some running."

"I missed the running?" The Doctor asked sadly with his new puppy dog eyes.

"You missed the running."


	9. New Earth

**Disclaimer: **

**Never owned Doctor Who and still don't own Doctor Who**

**Author's Note: **

**It was difficult writing River Song as the face. I didn't know how she would be like after all those years. I hope it turned out okay. Thanks for all the reviews and questions! I didn't think anyone would enjoy reading this but I'm glad you guys do. **

**Chapter Nine: New Earth**

* * *

As the Tardis landed and Donna walked out to see where they had arrived, she quickly noticed across the river a huge city where flying ships was zooming by. She looked across with a huge smile on her face.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth. "

"New Earth? I thought future us would be more creative." Donna said.

"Well don't fix what isn't broken."

"It's pretty though. Big city. Why did you park us so far away? Now we have to walk." Donna complained. "Now that I think of it, you always do that. Why do you always do that?"

"So I could show you the apple grass. See?" He reached down and plucked some of the grass from the ground beneath them. "Apple grass." he repeated.

"Taste like apples?" she asked tasting a strand.

"Whoa don't do that. People have been walking through here all day!" The Doctor said.

"Then what's the point of it if I can't eat it?"

"For the knowledge that if you could eat it or find some that hasn't been stepped on, it would taste like apples."

"Fine. Find me some that hasn't been stepped on."

* * *

"Here you go." the Doctor said after he checked it with his sonic screwdriver.

"You know we could have just washed the grass by bringing it in the Tardis."

"No it- shut up and take it."

Donna took the apple grass from the Doctor and began to chew on it absentmindedly. "Green apple. Taste like green apple. Bit sour."

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in." The Doctor explained as Donna continued to eat.

"Why they make apple grass?"

"As much as I'm happy that you are appreciating the apple grass, there is other things in the planet that is more amusing. Like those flying ships beside you for instance." The Doctor said. Donna turned around to look at them.

"Is there any ship crashes, you know, like car crashes?"

"Oh yes loads. Always wear your seatbelt."

"Seriously? Seatbelt in a spaceship?"

"Of course, and a safety parachute."

"New face but still love bragging about your own knowledge don't you?" Donna asked.

"Like hospitals?"

"I see the value in them. Doesn't mean I like being in one."

"Hate to hear that. Look over there."

On their side of the river, away from the city, stood a beautiful hospital looking very different from the ones Donna was used too.

"and why are we going to a hospital?" Donna asked, no longer sounding like she was having fun.

"I got this. A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me."

"Why?"

"I'm fun to be around? Or someone is dying. Maybe both."

* * *

Donna and the Doctor walked side by side as they walked through the Hospital reception area. "So you like hospitals?" Donna asked.

"No." he said. "They give me the creeps."

"Why did you give me grief over hating them then?"

"I didn't. I just said _I hate to hear that_." He walked a bit further as his head turned as if he was looking for something. Donna was momentarily worried before he spoke again. "No shop. I like the little shop." he whined.

"With as much money they spent of this place you think they would have one." Donna said. They walked further as two people with cat faces walked past her. Donna gawked at them. "Doctor. Cat people. They have cat people."

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all red and pink." The Doctor looked off into a random location. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." he concluded.

The Doctor wandered off into a lift by himself. "Ward 26, thanks!"

"Wait for me spaceboy!" Donna yelled.

"Oh, too late. I'm going up." he said in a apologizing voice.

"Fine." She said. "I'll go in another one." she went into the one beside her and stood in the middle.

"And watch out for the disinfectant." The Doctor's voice shouted at her.

"The what?" she yelled back.

"The disinfectant!"

"I can't hear you!"

"The disin- Oh, you'll find out." The Doctor finally said, letting life take its course.

Not seeing any button on the walls, Donna remembered the Doctor telling it where to go. "Ward 26." she tried. The doors closed sending her down instead.

"_Commence stage one disinfection_."

Donna screamed as water fell down on her, and all over her new shirt. After being completely soaked the lift began to blow dry.

The lift finally stopped and opened. Donna took a step out seeing a strange man before her.

"The human woman is clean." he said.

"Is this Ward 26?" she asked him.

"This way, Donna Noble."

* * *

Donna walked with the odd man to see a film being played. Donna stood and watched out of curiosity. It was showing some old party, its primary focus was on some woman who was gathered around by others.

_"I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it."_

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Donna asked.

"Peekaboo!" The familiar piece of lipsticked skin said.

Donna's eyes widened and she subconsciously took a step back.

"Cassandra!"

"You remember my name? Aww how sweet!"

"What do you want?" Donna asked.

"Now now- don't rush me."

"and who's he?" Donna asked gesturing to the other guy.

"Oh that's just Chip." Cassandra said. "He's my pet."

"I worship the mistress." Chip said.

"Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra ordered as Chip began to spray her. Donna scowled over the uncomfortable situation. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I really don't want to know what you mean by that. I thought you exploded?"

"After you murdered me."

"You tried to murder everyone on that ship? Do you remember that because I very clearly do." Donna argued.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Chip explained as he admired the piece of skin.

"You two are weird." Donna said.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital." Chip went back to talking.

"No janitors has worked in here?"

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her-"

"Please, no stop ugh." Donna interrupted.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence."

"Human being. Standing. Right. Here." Donna reminded.

"Oh but I am the oldest."

"Got that right."

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work"

"I really don't care."

"But I've not been idle, Donna, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"Do you know how little I believe you?"

"You don't want me to tell you? Come closer."

"No, I'm going to find the Doctor. Remember him? Best be gone before I come back."

Before she could act upon her warning, Chip grabbed her arms.

"Chip, activate the psychograft." Cassandra ordered.

"Oi let go of me you freak!" Donna shouted.

* * *

In the basement room Cassandra and The Doctor soon realized they was trapped when Cassandra tried the backdoor only to find more people in it. She closed it and turned to the Doctor.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" she asked him.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Donna to death." The Doctor said to her angrily and demanding.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem." he snapped. "You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." Cassandra warned. She let out a deep breathe. Donna was back in charge of her own body as she nearly stumbled.

"Oww my head, why is it always my head?"

"Oh, my. This is different." Cassandra said, now in the Doctor's body.

"Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Cassandra exclaimed, moving around in attempt to get used to the body.

"Leave him right now Cassandra!" Donna shouted.

"Ooh, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. Blind you are. When I was in your head it was sooo platonic! So boring!" Cassandra said. A group of the diseased people arrived into the room startling both Cassandra and Donna. Cassandra's fear started to get the best of her. "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" she asked.

"A ladder. Let's go." Donna noticed.

"Out of the way ginger!" Cassandra said as she pushed Donna out of the way.

* * *

"I have an idea." Donna said as they climbed up the ladder. "Want to hear it?" she asked.

"Yes yes. Anything." Cassandra said still scared.

"Get out of him!" Donna screamed.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Cassandra asked with a snicker.

"So he'll think up a plan?" Donna said.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. You never shut up." Cassandra complained as she continued to climb.

A sudden wrist wrapped around the ankle of Donna's. Glancing down she saw a cat person holding on. "Let go of me!" Donna yelled.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything." The cat said.

Cassandra looked down to speak to it. "Go and play with a ball of string."

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" The cat woman said as she blamed them. A diseased person grabbed her by the ankle, causing the cat to fall down screaming.

As they reached it, Cassandra and Donna realized the door wouldn't opened.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh the sonic screwdriver! Use it!" Donna suggested.

Cassandra pulled the sonic screwdriver out, holding on to it like it was a dead rodent. " You mean this thing?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah! Use it!"

"Well, I don't know how." Cassandra said, still in her whining voice. "The Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Maybe if you- oh I don't know. Got out of him!" Donna screamed again.

"Stop screaming at me! All you ever do is scream! Hold on tight." Cassandra said.

Cassandra, leaving the Doctor's body, returned to Donna's as she nearly let go.

"Oh, Ginger again. Open it!" Cassandra demanded the Doctor.

"Not till you get out of her." The Doctor said coldly.

"We need the Doctor." Cassandra said.

"I order you to leave her." The Doctor said again, just as coldly.

Cassandra swapped the bodies back, taking ahold of the Doctor and letting Donna have control again. "What is with you two and shouting? I leave you and you shout, I leave the Doctor and he shouts! No matter how difficult the situation is, there is no need to shout." Cassandra ranted.

"Get out of him!"

"There you go again! You two are so rude. Refusing everything I try to offer."

"Then do something you haven't offered yet!" Donna shouted.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this." Behind Donna, a diseased woman suddenly was taken over by Cassandra. "Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting." she complained.

The Doctor, finally free to himself, opened the door. "Nice to have you back." he said to Donna.

"No, you don't! Cassandra said as she quickly went back into Donna before the door closed.

* * *

"River Song!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully as she saw the giant face. He ran towards her as Cassandra followed. "You were supposed to be dying." he reminded her.

"I had someone to talk too. Dying can always come another time." River said telepathically.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cassandra complained.

The Doctor shushed her.

"I have grown weary of life and the universe. Yet when I see you I am reminded of the beauty of it all." River said.

"There are legends, you know," The Doctor started. "-saying that you're millions of years old.

"No one can be millions of years old."

"Yes, that'll be impossible." The Doctor said back with a smirk. "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

"A spoiler."

"A secret, the legend says." The Doctor said, almost excited.

"Now is not the time." River Song concluded.

"Oh, but why?" The Doctor whined like a child.

"This won't be the last time we see each other. I will tell you then. Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye River."

Without any warning, River Song beamed away.


End file.
